Invisible
by Cone-dmgw
Summary: Ginny piensa que siempre sera solo la pequeña Weasley pero su quinto año en Hogwarts le demuestra todo lo contrario. Clasificado M por varias razones
1. Chapter 1

**Escribí esta historia porque Draco y Ginny son mis personajes favoritos. Y juntos son mejor todavía. Primero que nada que tome los personajes de Harry Potter, pero la historia es un tanto diferente en algunas aspectos, se irán dando cuenta mientras vayan leyendo y sin mas preámbulos aquí se las dejo. **

**Invisible**

Hoy es un gran día, mi mejor amiga Luna me invito a pasar parte de mis vacaciones en su casa. Esta muy cerca de la playa y eso me encanta porque yo no conozco muchos lugares como esos, solo las familias de pura sangre y buena posición social concurren a lugares como esos, ya que tienen casas cerca de ahí. Pero para mi suerte la familia de Luna también contaba con una casa cerca de este lugar, así que cuando ella me invito, no lo pensé ni dos veces, pedí permiso a mis padres para poder ir. Ellos por supuesto no se opusieron, porque conocían muy bien a la familia Lovegood, también invito a Nivelle y eso solo puse mejor la situación, ya que el es mi mejor amigo, los tres juntos hacemos puras tonterías y reímos de todo, adoro poder estar con ellos.

El día en que me reuní por fin con los dos, Luna me contó que también había invitado a mi hermano y Hermione, pero que ellos no aceptaron porque decidieron esperar a que Harry fuera a la Madriguera, también me contó que una vez que el fuera, ellos también nos acompañarían, no es que me moleste estar con ellos, también somos muy amigos, solo que Ron es bastante molesto algunas veces, siempre trata de decirme que hacer y eso me disgusta demasiado, todo el tiempo esta mirando lo que hago, como me visto, con quien hablo, como si fuera a importarle a alguien, yo soy para todos invisible todos me miran como la pequeña Weasley, no como una chica sino como uno mas de todos mis hermanos, al principio me molestaba mucho hasta llegue a pensar que ningún chico quería salir conmigo, pero ahora ya no le doy nada de importancia y trato de hacer mi propia vida, hago cosas que me hacen feliz, como pasar tiempo con mis amigos y a veces me meto en muchos problemas, Neville siempre se pone muy nervioso cuando le digo que tengo una idea porque sabe muy bien lo que eso significa, supongo que es porque como dice mi padre, tengo mucho sentido de aventura y no dejo que nada me pare, todos dicen que soy muy valiente, pero yo mas bien diría que soy atrevida porque hago todo lo que quiero a pesar de saber que tendrán muchas consecuencias, para mi la vida se hizo para disfrutarla y eso es justamente lo que hago.

Los días que estuve en este fantástico lugar fueron geniales teníamos casi todo la playa para nosotros, pero después se vio interrumpido por algunos visitantes indeseados, como es periodo de vacaciones varias de las familias de sangre pura que poseen una casa cerca vinieron a pasar unos días y eso incluía a los Malfoy, específicamente a Draco Malfoy, eso desagradable que nunca deja de insultar a mi familia. Todos los días que fuimos a la playa, nunca tuvimos la desgracia de cruzarnos pero sabía que cabía la posibilidad, mis amigos me dijeron que no me preocupara, así que después de varias palabras de ánimo de parte de ellos, deje de preocuparme por el asunto.

En uno de mis últimos días de vacaciones, les propuse hacer un campamento esa noche, ellos aceptaron, claro con algunas protestas de parte de Neville pero al final como siempre termino aceptando.

Armamos la tienda y luego de poner todo en su lugar, nos dispusimos a pasar un gran día, todo salio muy bien, nos divertimos mucho. Al caer la noche armamos una fogata y nos sentamos alrededor para charlar

- Están contentos?- pregunto Luna- pronto comenzara un nuevo año- es verdad pronto comenzare mi quinto año, la idea en general no me desagradaba porque volvería a ver a todos mis amigos, pero solo tener que pensar en todas las clases y trabajos para hacer me daba un poco de molestia

- Si es genial- respondió rápidamente Nivelle con una sonrisa mirando a Luna, obviamente el esta enamorado de ella, no se como ella no lo ha notado, el siempre es tan dulce con ella, conmigo también pero se con ella tiene una manera diferente

- A mi la verdad no me molesta, esta bien- dije casi sin darle importancia al asunto

- Ginny- replico Neville- no le pones nada de entusiasmo, este será tu quinto año y para mi es uno de los mejores que puedes tener

- Si tu lo dices- respondí desganadamente, me recosté un poco en el suelo para mirar las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo oscuro

- Porque no estas emocionada Ginny?- Mire a Luna, que se veía muy curiosa por oír mi respuesta

- No es que no esté emocionada, solo que otro año siendo invisible para todos será difícil de pasar- respondí con un poco de resignación

- Claro que no eres invisible, porque dices eso?- Neville parecía confundido- todos te queremos y estamos ahí para ti

- Tu dices eso porque eres mi amigo- luego mira a Luna- y Luna también, pero la mayoría de la gente solo me ve como la pequeña Weasley, nada mas y eso me hace sentir un poco incomoda en muchas ocasiones- ambos me miraban con una cara de preocupación

- Vamos Ginny- Luna trato de animarme- ya veras que pronto las cosas cambiaran- ella se veía muy convencida- estoy segura- algunas veces ella me asusta porque dice cosas raras pero lo peor es que termina teniendo la razón

- Gracias- conteste un poco confundida- supongo- porque la verdad no sabía si alegrarme o asustarme. Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre nosotros, que fue roto por la voz de Neville

- Hace mucho frío- se quejo, era normal que el frisa nos llegara estábamos muy cerca del mar y lo único caliente cerca era la fogata

- No tanto- el me miro molesto- sabes porque te hace tanto frío?

- Porque?

- Fácil, porque estas ahí sin hacer nada

- Y que voy a hacer a esta hora y con este frío- aclaro, puse una gran sonrisa picara y cambio la mirada por una de susto- no Ginny, definitivamente no

- Porque me dices que no? Todavía no te he dicho nada

- Porque de seguro quieres que hagamos algo muy loco y no quiero- mire a Luna que sonreía al igual que yo por mi comentario- ustedes siempre hacen cosas raras y me arrastran a mí

- No siempre- lo corregí- a veces lo hacemos y tu no estas- Luna comenzó a reír a carcajadas al igual que yo

- Eso no es gracioso- volvió a quejarse

- Lo es para mi- respondí suspicazmente- cambiando de tema creo que para calentarnos debemos hacer algo

- No- dijo rotundamente Neville

- Porque te niegas, si fuiste tu el que se quejo primero

- Pero no quiero hacer nada loco- yo resople, porque no entiendo porque no le gusta divertirse- por favor, ya es tarde, hoy no- trato de suplicar- mejor porque no pones algo de música

- Que?- pregunte sorprendida

- Si Ginny, pon algo de música o mejor cántanos- apoyo Luna

- No- respondí molesta- además les dije que nadie debe saber que tengo o uso cosas _muggle porque sino podría meter en problemas a mis padres- les aclare. Resulta que para mi cumpleaños _Hermione me había regalado un aparato muggle, donde se podía escuchar música, era como una radio pero en el se podía guardar canciones que te gustaran, a mi me encanto pero mis padres me prohibieron conservarlo porque en el mundo mágico estaba mas que claro que no se permitía su uso, aun así lo conserve en secreto. Nadie sabia que lo usaba con excepción de Hermione, Luna y Neville, aun recuerdo que cuando este ultimo se entero casi se desmaya, también me aconsejo que me deshiciera de el pero no podía porque me encantaba esa cosa. Al final el termino aceptando y guardarme el secreto, pero creo que solo lo hizo porque también le gusto el aparato. Guarde toda clase de canciones ahí que Hermione conseguía para mí en su casa y también ponía música y cantaba porque varias canciones eran muy lindas. A veces delante de Luna y Neville, según ellos lo hago muy bien, no me molesta cantarles solo que si alguien se entera de seguro me obligaran a deshacerme de el y no quiero.

_- Pero nadie esta aquí mas que nosotros- dijo Luna, mientras Neville asentía con la cabeza- Vamos Ginny, no eres tu la que dice que hay que tener sentido de aventura- sus palabras hacían eco en mis oídos, es gracioso como las cosas que usan muchas veces te juegan en contra- Anímate- sabia que terminaría haciéndolo de todos maneras_

_- No pienso cantar- ellos me miraron algo decepcionados- pero puedo poner la música- agregue para que se animaran _

_Me dirigí hacia mi carpa y seque el artefacto, era negro, rectangular y muy pequeño pero sonaba muy fuerte, volví a acercarme hacia ellos, que me prestaban toda su atención- Van a escuchar una canción que me gusta mucho- ellos pusieron una gran sonrisa y de ansiedad- pero antes de ponerla prométanme se van a dejar llevar por la música, de acuerdo?_

_- Esta bien- respondió Luna mientras Neville asentí algo desconfiado, el si que era gracioso, algo dulce pero al mismo tiempo desconfiado, era mi gran amigo por eso quería que aprendiera a vivir mas _

- Aquí voy- apreté el reproductor la música comenzó a sonar, yo enseguida comencé a moverme en el lugar al compás de la música, cantando en voz baja, ellos les gusto mucho porque también me seguían, claro que con aplausos porque no sabían la letra de la canción como yo.

You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the puch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I'll let my walls come down, down<p>

Before you met  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, Valentine<p>

Mientras me seguía moviendo en mi lugar le hacia gestos a ellos y luego me pare y comencé a bailar, Luna también me acompaño. Bailamos alrededor de Neville, el parecía algo avergonzado porque su cara estaba enrojecida.

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever

You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a floor out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever 

No parábamos de saltar con Luna y Neville nos miraba con mucha alegría. Luego hicimos que el también se parara y bailara con nosotras, los tres nos reímos, en ese momento no nos importaba el frío o lo loco que parecíamos, sino divertirnos.

You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

La música fue terminando, mientras seguíamos riendo como locos los tres. Estábamos tan concentrados que no notamos que alguien se había acercado hacia nosotros, hasta que alguien hizo un sonido con su garganta y nos dimos vuelta

- Chicos que se supone que era eso?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa. Detrás de ella estaba mi hermano con una mirada de molestia y Harry que contrariamente tenia una gran sonrisa y no dejaba de mirarme, los tres nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos mientras nos damos miradas de sorpresa y vergüenza a la vez

- Un baile- respondió tímidamente Neville

- Ya lo notamos- agrego Harry- no sabia que les gustaba bailar en medio de la noche- todos reímos a excepción de Ron

- Harry esto no es divertido- interrumpió mi hermano, mi miro molesto- quien te dijo eso Ginny, sabes que puedes meterte en problemas por tener esa clases de cosas- yo mire a Hermione- Tu lo sabias?- le pregunto a ella

- Si yo se lo di, pero no tiene nada de malo, es solo para que pase el tiempo- trato de defenderme

- Pero alguien pudo a verlo visto- protesto- además me sorprende de ti, siempre dices que hay que hacer lo correcto- ella se quedo callada- Ginny dame eso- me ordeno, iba a responderle porque estaba cansada de que me mandoneará pero Harry se me adelanto

- Ron no seas malo, no ves que no hizo nada malo- luego comenzó a mirarme con una sonrisa- deja que lo guarde, solo quiere divertirse y no hará daño mientras nadie mas se entere- con la explicación de este, Ron se resigno y no me dijo nada mas. Hubo un silencio, hasta que Luna trato de despejar la tensión

- Chicos que bueno que vinieron, pero como nos encontraron?

- Tu papa nos dijo como- comento Hermione- hubiéramos venido antes pero Harry llego recién esta tarde- yo me senté alrededor del fuego mirándolo por un rato, mientras que Neville que ayudaba a Ron y Harry con sus cosas. Me concentre en el fuego y no note que Luna me llamaba hasta que todo mi hombro

- Ginny, en que mundo estas?

- Ha, perdón me quede pensando

- En lo que paso con Ron?- Hermione era quien se acercaba a nosotras, parece que estaba atenta a mi charla con Luna

- Tal vez- respondí algo frustrada- Estoy harta que me traten como una bebe, ya no lo soporto

- No digas eso- Luna trataba de animarme

- Ginny, tienes que entenderlo, el solo quiere protegerte- Hermione solo lo defendía porque estaba enamorada de el- por favor no te moleste, pronto veras como las cosas cambian

- Es cierto Ginny, este es un nuevo año para que las cosas cambien- Luna parecía muy segura pero yo no tanto. Levante la vista para ver que Harry fijamente, eso me avergonzó un poco y gire la vista hacia otro lado, Luna debe haberlo notado, porque luego acoto- y para que aparezcan nuevos amores- yo solo sonreí y decidí olvidar el mal momento

Fin Pov Ginny

Pov Draco

Tuve que ir a pasar unos días a la casa de los Zabini porque mis padres tenían algunas asuntos con su familia, Blaise no es un amigo pero si es un gran socio para ciertos trabajos, siendo sincero competíamos en muchas cosas pero claro que hay una diferencia, yo soy un líder nato y el intenta serlo pero como soy mejor siempre termino quedándome con todo. Estoy seguro que eso a el no le gusta pero aun así siempre esta de mi lado, debe se por ese dicho que dice "ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mas cerca". De todas maneras a mi no me interesa, mientras no deje de servirme lo mantendré cerca y cuando ya no, pues se convertirá en lo que los demás son: basura desechable.

Era de noche en casi uno de los últimos días que pasábamos en ese lugar, cuando los padres de Blaise propusieron hacer una fiesta, mis padres también estuvieron de acuerdo pero a mi esas cosas solo conseguían aburrirme, asistían familias de mucho linaje y buena posición social es decir viejos arrogantes con sus familias que consistían en mujeres muy falsas con sus hijos muy caprichosos y sobre todo molestos o sus hijas que intentan todo el tiempo seducirme con sus contentes indirectas, mis padres siempre insisten en que debo codearme con esa clase de gente o por lo menos fingir que me agradan, así que es lo que hago, aparento estar interesado como todo un Malfoy.

La noche fue larga, habían invitado a muchas personas incluidos a mis fieles seguidores Crabbe y Goyle, eso significaba que tenía alguien a parte de Zabini con quien hablar. Estuvimos un rato en la fiesta hasta que me canse de estar parado ahí como idiota mirando como mis padres se pavoneaban de aquí para allá saludando a todos. Decidí salir y mis secuaces me siguieron incluyendo a Blaise, caminamos un rato por la playa cuando de repente una melodía nos llamo la atención. Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar para encontrarnos con que había alguien acampando cerca de ahí. Y para mi sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que el imbecil de Longbottom, la lunática y la pobretona Weasley, pero la última lucia diferente a como la recordaba, casi no la había notada en los años anteriores, ya que para mi solo era una traidora de sangre más. Pero ahora que la miraba detenidamente no estaba nada mal, llevaba la ropa muy ceñida que dejaba ver su linda figura, se notaba que había dejado de ser una niña para transformarse en algo verdaderamente bueno, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los dos tontos que tengo como guardaespaldas

- Draco vamos a molestarlos?- pregunto Crabbe

- No estaría mal- respondí con una gran sonrisa de arrogancia- Tengo ganas de divertirme un rato

- Yo prefiero mirar un rato mas- mire a Zabini, que al igual que tenia sus ojos puestos en Weasley

- Algo interesante que ver?- dije irónicamente con una sonrisa, el me devolvió la mirada

- Muchas cosas- volvía a mirar hacia el lugar- nunca había notado que el rojo es gran color- Crabbe y Goyle seguro que no entendía a que se refería, se notaba en sus caras pero yo sabia perfectamente de que hablaba

- Yo tampoco- el volvió a mirarme con algo de molestia- pero ahora que lo note- camine un poco hacia adelante para verla mejor- voy a tenerlo en cuenta

- No me digas- contesto con ironía- pero para serte sincero creo que yo también voy a tenerlo muy presente- en su cara aprecio una gran sonrisa- y yo que pensé que este año no iba a divertirme- su arrogancia era muy parecía a la mía, solo que en mi luce muy bien- pero como dicen, las sorpresas nunca faltan- me miro de reojo- verdad Draco?

- Es cierto amigo Zabini- le di uñas palmadas en la espalda y luego volví a mirar hacia Weasley- hay cosas que uno nunca hubiera imaginado y suceden

- Pero hay que saber esperar y aprovechar la oportunidad- me contesto rápidamente- y eso es la mejor parte de las sorpresas- mi sonrisa se desvaneció con su comentario

- Chicos miren quien esta ahí- anuncio Goyle, todos miramos para ver al trío de idiotas formado por Weasley- Granger y Potter caminar hacia donde estaban sus otros amigos- Que hacemos Draco?- mire a Blaise que negó con la cabeza

- Por esta noche no haremos nada- respondí molesto- pero pronto tendremos que volver a Hogwarts y entonces nos vamos a divertir de verdad, no te parece Blaise?- era yo ahora quien lo increpaba

- Me parece que si Draco- ambos sonreímos falsamente- este va a ser un buen año- yo asentí con la cabeza

Luego emprendimos la vuelta hacia la casa de Zabini, en mi mente lo único que destacaba era lo mucho que quería divertirme con la linda Weasley que me había dejado bastante impresionado. Solo pensar en eso me hacia formar una gran sonrisa en mi cara porque como me dice mi padre "un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere" y yo quiero jugar un rato con ella y quien sabe de paso molestar a Potter.

Comentarios?


	2. conociendo a los chicos

**Me encanta escribir esta historia pero quisiera saber la opinión de ustedes, porque sino la dejo ahí y no la continuo. Igualmente gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Invisible: Conociendo a los chicos**

Los días fueron pasando y por fin llego la hora de regresar a Hogwarts, me encontraba en King's Cross para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9¾. Todos estaban despidiéndose de sus padres y familiares, mientras que yo estaba a un costado esperando que mi madre y padre también terminaran de despedirse de mis hermanos, Harry y Hermione, la espera se me hacia eterna porque mi madre no dejaba de decirle a Fred y George que esperaba que como era su ultimo año debían portarse lo mejor posible, aunque no entiendo el porque si ellos jamás le hacen caso. Mientras que los demás solo se reían ante los intentos de mi pobre madre por convencer a esos dos se quedarse quietos aunque fuera solo un tiempo, yo solo miraba la escena porque mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar, ya quiera llegar a Hogwarts y estar con mis amigos, pero sobre todo alejarme de mis hermanos.

Miraba de reojo buscando a Luna y Neville pero no los encontraba en ningún lugar, para mi mala suerte me encontré con la mirada de un odioso personaje Draco Malfoy, el estaba ahí parado vestido con una traje negro junto a su padre, ambos nos miramos un segundo pero luego yo volví la mirada hacia otro lado porque su mirada me parecía algo incomoda, es raro nunca he visto que me mirara, tal vez sea porque estoy con mi familia la cual según el es muy poco cosa lo mas seguro es que se este burlando de nosotros eso me causa una molestia y una rabia interna.

Por fin la despedida termino y pudimos subir al tren, busque a mis amigos porque no quería estar con mi hermano y sus amigos prefiero estar con los míos además así es mas divertido ya que puedo asustar a Neville con mis locuras o reír con Luna sobre las cosas del mundo mágico. Los busque un largo rato pero no aparecían en ningún lado, pasaba por varios vagones y compartimientos pero nada, de repente por caminar rápido choque contra alguien provocando que casi me caiga pero por suerte alguien me sostuvo, al principio no lo vi porque tenia los ojos cerrados pero al abrirlos me sorprendí de quien me sostenía

- Estas bien?- pregunto Michael Corner

- Si, muchas gracias- respondí algo nerviosa porque la posición en la cual nos encontrábamos. El no dejaba de sonreírme y tampoco me soltaba provocando que me sintiera algo incomoda

- Y mira quien tenemos aquí?- una voz nos saco de la situación, ambos miramos y Michael por fin me soltó- los tortolitos son patéticos- esa horrenda voz provenía del imbecil de Draco Malfoy que nos miraba con una gran sonrisa de soberbia detrás de el también estaban sus secuaces Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle

- No se de hablas- respondí molesta- Además no es algo que a ti te interese

- Uuuyyyyy- contestaron todos riéndose- de donde sacaste valentía comadreja, que yo recuerdo tus hermanitos hacen todo por ti- se burlo de mi Pansy

- Ya no le molestes- Michael trato de defenderme

- Tu no te metas en donde no te llaman, si sabes lo que te conviene- agrego Blaise

- No me voy a callar porque están molestando a Ginny- yo lo mire sorprendido desde cuando me llamaba Ginny, siempre fui Weasley- Además ella tiene razón esto no es de su interés

- Parece que siempre hay alguien para defenderte Weasley- esta vez era Draco quien se reía de mi- Pero no me sorprende porque siendo tan…- me miro de arriba a bajo- vulnerable es normal- estaba tan molesta que trate de salir de ahí, pero el meto de la mano para evitar que me fuera- a donde crees que vas?- su brazo me sujetaba muy fuerte- no me digas que vas a llorar?- su sonrisa de arrogancia si que era horrible

- Yo nunca lloraría frente a ti- respondí zafándome de su agarre- Y ya déjame en paz, porque me molestas tanto?

- Porque?- luego se dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar con sus amigos- Es simple. Yo soy un Malfoy y siempre hago lo que quiero y si me place molestarte así lo are, necesitas mas razones

- Eres un imbecil, al igual que tus amigos

- Cuidado con tus palabras comadreja- me increpo Pansy- o tal vez te arrepientas

- Yo no les tengo miedo

- A no?- dijo Malfoy sonriendo otra vez, volvió a acercarse a mi, provocando que retrocediera hasta chocar contra la pared, me atrapo contra la pared y su cuerpo- pues deberías porque no sabes lo malo que puede llegar a ser- hablo en mi oído, su voz hizo que mi cuerpo se erizara de miedo, lo empuje para poder salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, lo único que logro escuchar es la voz de Michael llamándome y las risas de Malfoy su sus amigos, entre al primer compartimiento que encontré para poder escapar sentía como mi corazón latía a mil por hora y me respiración estaba agitada. Entre y cerré la puerta rápido, mirando asustada por la ventana de la misma, cerré la persiana y luego alguien detrás de mi me llamo

- Ginny?- me di vuelta asustada- estas bien?- vi a Luna junto a ella estaba Neville

- Si- fue lo único que puede contestar por lo asustada que todavía estaba

- Estas segura?- pregunto Neville

- Si no se preocupen- trate de desviar el tema- los estaba buscando?

- Es que no encontrábamos donde quedarnos. Pero gracias a Cedric que nos dejo quedarnos aquí- Luna se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver a unos chicos de Hufflepuff y junto a ellos Cedric Diggory, uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela el me miraba fijamente mientras me sonreía, se paro y se acerco a nosotros

- Estas bien?- pregunto para mi sorpresa- Disculpa que no me acercara antes pero es que pensé que solo te incomodaría

- Estoy bien, muchas gracias- trate de no mirarlo porque de seguro estaba roja de la vergüenza

- Pero ven siéntate con nosotros- me dijo animadamente, lo obedecí y me senté al lado de luna y Neville, mientras el volví a su asiento con sus amigos, se formo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros hasta que el volvió a mirarme y hablarme

- Eres Ginevra Weasley verdad?

- Si

- Para sus amigos es Ginny- agrego Luna- Cedric puede llamarte así verdad Ginny?- Luna si que sabe como ponerme en apuros

- Claro- respondí algo nerviosa

- Gracias Ginny- contesto el con una sonrisa

- Pero dinos, que paso que viniste tan alterado?- interrumpió Neville

- Es que me tope con alguien muy desagradable- trate de sonar lo mas tranquila posible- pero no tiene importancia- no podía decirles lo que me paso con Malfoy y sus idiotas seguidores, porque de seguro le cuentan a mis hermanos y en entonces el imbecil rubio tendría razón sobre mi y todo eso de que necesito quien me defienda, yo se que todavía soy un poco tímida pero eso no quiere decir que necesito que me defiendan. Los chicos comenzaron a conversar mientras que por mi mente pasaban muchas cosas, pero la principal es que estoy harta que todos piensen que soy una pequeña indefensa que depende de los demás, este año tengo que probar que es todo lo contrario, el problema seria como hacer eso, no tenia ni idea de por donde empezar pero lo que estoy seguro que les voy a demostrar a todos quien es Ginevra Weasley, voy a dejar de ser invisible para pasar a ser todo lo contrario, alguien importante con mi propia reputación. Oí como alguien me llamaba

- Ginny- mire a un lado para encontrarme con los ojos de Luna fijos en mi- Estas despierta

- Si, si estoy despierta- neto la mirada de todos otra vez en mi- Disculpa es que me distraje, pero no es nada. Que me decías?

- Que ya estamos por llegar, es hora de cambiarnos

- Ahh, era eso, claro vamos a cambiarnos- ambos nos paramos y prepararnos para salir

- Chicos ya volvemos- les dijo Luna a ellos mientras ellos asentían con la cabeza.

Al terminar de cambiarnos, note que mi amiga no dejaba de mirarme de arriba a bajo. Hasta el punto de exasperarme

- Luna tengo algo que no dejas de mirarme?- pregunte molesta

- Es que nunca vi tu uniforme tan…- hizo una pausa al parecer para escoger sus palabras- pequeño- su mirada estaba fija en mi ropa

- Ya no me mires. Que me pones nerviosa

- Es que- dijo dudosa- nunca usas el uniforme tan ajustado- me puse roja por su comentario- que paso?

- Si te digo, no te reirás?- pregunte algo avergonzada

- No, lo promete

- Mis hermanos rompieron los libros que se supone usaría Ron esta año, lo que significaba que mi madre tenia que comprar nuevas cosas para el. Me uniforme me quedaba mas pequeño, pero sabia que mis padres no podrían comprarme otro así que me quede callada y no dije nada- mi amiga me mirada con mucha comprensión- No le digas a nadie, no quiero que mis padres lo que esta pasando. Además no me queda tan chico solo un poco mas de lo usual- puse una gran sonrisa- no te parece?

- Bueno eso si- por suerte me daba la razón- solo que no estoy acostumbrada, siempre usas ropa que te queda muy holgada

- Lo se, pero solo será por un tiempo, después que pase las vacaciones les diré a mis padres para que puedan comprarme uno nuevo

- Bueno, no se si yo haría eso- su declaración me confundió

- Porque lo dices?

- Porque ese que tienes te queda muy bien, resalta tu figura

- Estas loca Luna, a mi no me gustan esas cosas. Yo no soy como las otras chicas que andan por ahí mostrando todo

- Pero no muestras nada, solo lo dejas a la imaginación- ambas reímos por su comentario

- Que cosas raras dices amiga

- Solo digo la verdad, si usas ese uniforme vas a ver que tengo razón

- Lo usure pero para nada raro- replique- solo hasta que mis padres puedan comprarme otra nada más

- Como tu digas- como me molesta que haga eso, darme la razón para después salirme con te lo dije, resople de molestia- mejor vamos que los chicos nos esperan

- Esta bien vamos

Caminamos por los pasillos del tren que ya estaba parando, note que muchos nos miraban, me incomodaban pero trate de disimularlo. Por fin llegamos hasta donde estaba Neville, para mi sorpresa Cedric seguía con el, en cuanto me vio puso una gran sonrisa que le devolví, porque se que solo trataba de ser amable, bueno eso creo. Todos empezamos a bajar del tren, fui una de las ultimas en bajar pero cuando estaba por hacerlo alguien extendió su mano para que yo la tomara y así bajara sin caerme, la tome pero me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba

- Gracias

- De nada Ginevra- dijo Zabini, lo raro es que sonaba amable no como hace un rato cuando estaba con Malfoy- Puedo llamarte Ginevra verdad?- Yo lo mire todavía algo confundida

- Pensé que preferías llamarme comadreja- el comenzó me mostró una sonreír

- No, disculpa si hace un rato te ofendí con eso, pero la verdad yo no dije nada- era verdad el no me había insultado, pero estaba con ellos

- Pero estabas con ellos

- Es que son mis amigos- yo todavía no entendía mucho- pero no te culpo si te enojaste, pero aun no me contestaste. Puedo llamarte Ginevra- no sabia que decir y si era una especie de broma, me quede pensando hasta que alguien me llamo. Luna, Neville y Cedric junto con sus amigos todavía me esperaban, me di media vuelta para irme pero el tomo mi mano- No me has dicho todavía nada- me puse nerviosa porque me tocaba, solo quería salir de ahí, así que asentí con la cabeza en señal de afirmación, mientras el ponía una gran sonrisa- Entonces nos vemos Ginevra- dijo con una voz seductora

Corrí para encontrarme con mis amigos y comenzar nuestro camino al castillo, todos me miraban raro, pero nadie se animaba a decir nada, hasta que como siempre Luna rompió el hielo

- Que quería?

- Nada importante, solo saludar

- El- pregunto ella confundida- saludarte

- Si- otra vez esa sensación de todas las miradas sobre mi que me incomodaban

- Es raro, después dices que no tengo razón- sabia que se refería al uniforme, pero hice caso omiso a su declaración

Por fin llegamos al castillo y nos fuimos directo al comedor, vi que mi hermano y sus amigos ya estaban ahí. Harry se paro para saludarme con una sonrisa, yo lo devolví el saludo, pero no dejaba de mirarme y eso provoco que mirara hacia otra lado para evitar perturbarme, pero para mi mala suerte mire hacia al lado donde estaba sentado Dean Thomas que tenia exactamente la misma cara de Harry, dentro mío pasaban veinte mil preguntas, que les pasaba hoy a los chicos que no dejaban de observarme con una cara extraña, pero solo conseguían irritarme. Este si que iba a ser una año difícil

Fin Pov Ginny

Pov Draco

Un nuevo año, nuevas oportunidades para hacer lo que se me venga en gana. Como siempre llegue al tren que teníamos que tomar acompañado de mi padre, el estricto Lucius Malfoy que no dejaba de decirme como debo comportarme lo increíble de la situación es que pronto iba a cumplir 17 años, se perfectamente como debe comportarse un Malfoy. Cuando eres parte de esta familia solo hay una regla que debes saber "un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere", lo demás no importa, eso quiere decir que los medios que utilices o las consecuencias no tienen la mis minima importancia, es así de simple, por eso no entiendo porque mi padre insiste en darme su constante discurso sobre lo que debo hacer.

Por suerte el tren llego y era hora de irse para estar lejos de es hombre que solo me frustra constantemente, todos los idiotas se despedían de sus familias como si fueran a no volver a verlas nunca mas, son tan patéticos que me hacen dar ganas de vomitar con su demostración de afecto. Si quería divertirme iba a tener que buscar algo bueno, mire a las chicas que se encontraban en la estación, la mayoría era promedio ni muy malo ni muy bueno, eso quiere decir que muchas ya estaban descartadas, porque yo solo elijo lo mejor y por supuesto ellas no lo eran. Mire hacia un costado para encontrarme con algo muy interesante: la familia Weasley, esos pobretones traidores de sangre, todos se despedían tan afectuosamente, con ellos también estaban el cara rajada de Potter y la sangre sucia de Granger, pero la escena no estaba del todo mal ya que la Weasley menor estaba ahí parada con una cara de aburrimiento, la observe por un rato la verdad si que era muy linda, sus ojos eran hermosos al igual que su boca que te tentaba a besarla pero lo mejor era su figura, quien hubiera creído que una comadreja crecería tanto, de repente miro hacia mi dirección y nuestras miradas se conectaron por un segundo pero ella la desvío luego de unos segundos, de seguro lo dio miedo, un poco cobarde de su parte.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la vos de mi padre, que me anunciaba que se acercaban los Zabini, enseguida el se puso a hablar con ellos mientras que yo hacia lo mismo con Blaise

- Que mirabas tanto Draco?

- Nada que te importe Zabini- respondí molesto

- Uy, bueno solo preguntaba- lo seguí mirando mal- no será que estabas mirando a cierta pelirroja- lo fulmine con la mirada

- Cállate- le ordene- no ves que mi padre puede escuchar

- Bueno, no te enojes solo dije la verdad- luego comenzó a mirar hacia donde estaba ella- pero si lo hacías no te culpo, porque hay muchas cosas buenas que mirar- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Iba a contestar pero justo se presento el llamado para que todos abordáramos, ni yo ni Zabini nos despedimos de nuestros padres, era obvio porque a ninguno nos importaba dejar de verlos.

Subimos y en seguida encontramos un compartimiento para dejar las cosas, luego llegaron Crabbe, Goyle y la molesta de Pansy que por alguna razón siempre tiene algo para tratar de seducirme, claro que a mi eso no me interesaba porque este año voy a buscar una nueva victima para mi diversión, solo que primero tenia que asegurarme que ella era de mi completa satisfacción. Como estábamos aburridos salimos a caminar por el tren buscando algo que hacer o mejor dicho alguien a quien molestar para mi gran sorpresa y gozo justo nos encontramos con la persona que estaba buscando: Weasley Ginevra pero alguien se me adelanto. Ella camina distraída provocando que se chocara con alguien, el imbecil de Michael Corner que la atrapo entre sus brazos para evitar que ella cayera al suelo, que ridículo chico se comía con la mirada a la pelirroja, era tan obvio pero lo peor de todo es que estaba tocando algo que yo había reclamado primero y eso no me gustaba para nada

- Y miren quien tenemos aquí?- dije interrumpiendo su momento, ambos me miraron con sorpresa pero ella luego lo cambio por una de molestia, pero logre que Corner le sacara las manos de encima- los tortolitos son patéticos- una gran sonrisa de soberbia se formo en mi rostro para que ella se molestara a un mas, agregado que también estaban mis compañeros

- No se de hablas- respondió molesta y irritada- Además no es algo que a ti te interese- pobre Weasley no sabe que a mi me interesa mucho y me divierte mas aun

- Uuuyyyyy- contestaron todos mis amigos riéndose de ella- de donde sacaste valentía comadreja, que yo recuerdo tus hermanitos hacen todo por ti- Pansy si que sabe como ofender a los demás

- Ya no le molestes- el imbecil de Corner se hacia al príncipe azul tratando de defender a su princesa, provocando que riéramos mas

- Tu no te metas en donde no te llaman, si sabes lo que te conviene- agrego Blaise, yo solo lo mire porque estoy seguro que también le gusta la pelirrojo

- No me voy a callar porque están molestando a Ginny- este tipo si que era irritante, hasta la comadreja se dio cuenta que gustaba de ella- Además ella tiene razón esto no es de su interés- Como me molesta la situación quien se creía que era este don nadie para decirme a mi que hacer, además si creo que va a quedar como el héroe delante de ella esta muy equivocado, su presencia es irritante pero no puedo atacarlo a el porque solo lograría su objetivo quedar bien, lo pensé mejor y decidí agarrarme de lo que dijo Pansy con anterioridad y que pareció molestar mucho a la comadreja

- Parece que siempre hay alguien para defenderte Weasley- mi sonrisa se agrando al ver la cara de ella, en verdad la había molestado- Pero no me sorprende porque siendo tan…- la mire de arriba a bajo, si que era linda y frágil- vulnerable es normal- ella se molesto tanto que trato de huir pero yo la agarre antes de que eso sucediera- a donde crees que vas?- la sujete muy fuerte para que no pudiera irse, vi que en sus ojos se asomaba un brillo- no me digas que vas a llorar?- le dije riéndome de ella,

- Yo nunca lloraría frente a ti- me respondió zafándose de mi agarre, al parecer si tiene mucha valentía- Y ya déjame en paz, porque me molestas tanto?

- Porque?- su pregunta se me hizo muy graciosa, volví a mi lugar con mis compañeros, también note que Blaise no le quitaba la vista de encima- Es simple. Yo soy un Malfoy y siempre hago lo que quiero y si me place molestarte así lo are, necesitas más razones- respondí con toda la arrogancia posible

- Eres un imbecil, al igual que tus amigos- se defendió ella

- Cuidado con tus palabras comadreja- la increpo Pansy- o tal vez te arrepientas- que tonta es Pansy quien le va a tener miedo a ella y menos notando como es la Weasley, tal vez yo la asusto un poco pero eso puede arreglarse

- Yo no les tengo miedo

- A no?- pregunte con todo el descaro del mundo no sabia que podía ser tan valiente, me acerque sigilosamente hacia ella, provocando que retrocediera hasta chocar contra la pared, la atrape contra la pared y mi cuerpo- pues deberías porque no sabes lo malo que puede llegar a ser- le dije al oído provocando que empezara a temblar, me empuje para salir y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, comencé a reír porque Corner le gritaba para que volviera pero ella no le hizo caso. Al final mate dos pájaros de un tiro, saque de mi camino a el tarada de Corner y puse sobre aviso a la pelirroja que siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

No la volvimos a ver hasta que bajamos del tren, fuimos de los primeros en bajar pero en un momento Zabini se perdió, los demás se adelantaron porque yo me quede con la duda de saber donde estaba y para mi sorpresa lo vi hablando con la Weasley, el la sujetaba del brazo, luego que ella asintiera con la cabeza la soltó, vi que ella volvía con sus amigos, me acerque hacia el

- Que demonios haces?- pregunte molesto

- Nada solo charlaba con Ginevra

- Ginevra?- cuestione

- Si, ella me dejo que la llamara así, te sorprende?- su sonrisa era lo que me molestaba

- No, la verdad no me importa- el me miro sorprendido- Me irrita- dije empujándolo- no te hagas al tonto, sabes perfectamente que yo vi primero a Weasley

- Pero no te enojes- que sonrisa era tan arrogante- ya te dije yo solo se aprovechar la oportunidad

- Eso es porque eres como una rata, muy oportunista- me burle de el

- Solo estas molesto- trato de calmar las cosas- pero si te molesta solo dime que no quieres que me acerque a ella, nada más

- Tu has lo que quieras. Lo único que te digo es que ella al final va a ser para mi y todos los demás solo se van a quedar mirando y sabes porque?

- No

- Porque soy un Malfoy- luego me encamine hacia el castillo

- Y un Malfoy siempre gana no?- grito el, yo solo sonreí con satisfacción porque lo que dijo era verdad

Lo primero que tengo que hacer es sacar a todos estos inútiles de mi camino, quienes se creen que son? Al parecer voy a tener mucha competencia en este asunto pero como dijo Zabini un Malfoy nunca pierde y menos Draco Malfoy.


	3. harry potter y

Gracias por los comentarios, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Se que es de Harry pero es que voy a ir nombrando a cada uno así que por favor no se desesperen. Bueno sin más preámbulo aquí les va.

**Invisible: Harry Potter y…**

Una vez que el discurso termino cada uno se dirigió hacia su habitación, por suerte Luna y yo estábamos en el mismo cuarto. Bajamos rápidamente porque todavía nos quedaba desempacar, revisar nuestros nuevos horarios de clases y al terminar recién poder descansar. Las horas fueron pasando y logramos acabar con todo mas rápido de lo previsto, por lo mi amiga me insistió en bajar a buscar a Neville y salir los tres a pasear por los jardines, sabia que aunque me negara Luna terminaría por obligarme, así que para que discutir sobre un tema que de todas formas estaba perdido de entrada, aun así acepte de mala gana para que ella supiera que no era de mi agrado.

Cuando bajamos nos encontramos con Hermione que estaba buscando a Ron y Harry, al parecer los dos habían desaparecido, he notado que ella no habla con nadie mas que no sean ellos, no se si es algo malo pero me pregunto que hará cuando no esta con ellos, supongo que eso es un misterio. Luna la invito a acompañarnos y ella acepto muy feliz, Neville ya nos esperaba en la puerta de la entrada, me sorprendió verlo pero luego supuso que mi amiga rubia ya había planeado todo, por eso el ya estaba informado de la situación. Caminamos un rato por los jardines charlando de muchas cosas y riéndonos cuando escuchamos que alguien nos llamaba por detrás, todos nos dimos vuelta para encontrarnos con Harry y mi hermano acercándose hasta nosotros

- Chicos- dijo mi hermano algo agitado por estar corriendo- los hemos buscado por todas partes, porque no nos avisaron que vendrían para acá?- pregunto

- Pero si fui a buscarlos y no los encontré- contesto algo molesta Hermione- Por eso vino con los chicos, que me invitaron a pasear

- Es que Harry tenía que hablar con el director- aseguro Ron- así que fuimos primero por ahí. Verdad Harry?- en ese momento note que el moreno no dejaba de mirarme y hubiera seguido de no ser porque Ron lo saco de su concentración- Verdad Harry?- volvió a preguntar insistentemente

- Si- fue lo único que atino a decir- Lo que dijo Ron es cierto, tenia cosas que hablar con el director, pero nada serio y ustedes que hacían?- al parecer me preguntaba a mi porque me miraba al decirlo

- Estábamos paseando un poco- respondí- como terminamos rápido de desempacar a Luna se le ocurrió que seria buen salir un rato

- Eso suena bien- fue lo único que dijo, todos lo miramos raros a excepción de mi hermano, Ron es tan despistado que podrían estar gritando algo y no se daría cuenta. Hermione le dio un codazo para que Harry reaccionada porque seguía mirándome raro

- Me parece que ya es hora de cenar- nos informo Luna- porque no vamos ahora. Si no llegaremos tarde- dijo con su voz muy tranquila

- A mi me parece bien- Neville le dedico una sonrisa, como la rubia no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de mi amigo por ella

- Yo también creo que es lo mejor- agrego mi hermano- Ya tenia hambre- al parecer en lo único que piensa es en comer, Hermione lo miro mal y resignada por su declaración- Vamos- fue el primero en caminar, seguido por la castaña, unos pasos mas atrás Luna junto a Neville dejándome sola con Harry, caminamos un rato en silencio hasta que el rompió el hielo

- Y dime Ginny?- pregunto sorprendiéndome- como han estado las vacaciones?

- Bien-respondí rápidamente- nada que contar, solo fue las mismas vacaciones de siempre en la Madriguera, solo salí para ir a ver a Luna y Neville. Y las tuyas?- hace tiempo que había perdido la vergüenza al hablar con Harry, porque ya no tenia 10 años, solo que aun sentía cierta incomodidad porque muchas personas seguían comentando acerca de que mis sentimientos por el nunca se habían ido

- Como siempre horrible- el me daba un poco de pena, se que se lleva muy mal con su familia- Tu sabes, lo mismo de siempre, mis tíos muy desagradables, pero nada comparado con mi primo- sonrío un poco al final causando que yo también sonriera- Pero no me importa, ellos no son mi familia

- Es bueno que no te importe y tienes mucha razón- afirme, el me miro algo dudoso

- Sobre que?

- Sobre que no son tu familia- le dije con una sonrisa- Nosotros somos tu familia- el sonrío ampliamente

- Gracias- note que Luna y Neville nos miraba de vez en cuando de reojo y se reían. Casi nunca tengo la oportunidad de charlan tanto tiempo con el moreno, como constantemente esta acompañado no se ha dado la ocasión, pero ahora que sucedió me complace saber que podemos tener una conversación normal como dos buenos amigos, su sonrisa es muy linda al igual que sus ojos con razón es uno de los chicos mas codiciados del colegio, su simpatía supongo que también tendrá mucho que ver, aun recuerdo cuando era una niña y muchas noches suspiraba por su amor, es extraño que ya no sea así, pero al mismo tiempo me siento alivia de que podamos ser amigos. Entre charla y charla no nos dimos cuenta que habíamos llegado al castillo Luna me pidió que la acompañara al baño antes de ir a comer, accedí. Me despedí de los chicos pero note que Harry estaba algo nervioso parecía que quería decirme algo pero no se animaba. Hermione debió haberlo notado porque se fue muy rápido arrastrando con ella a mi hermano que protestaba porque quería esperar a su amigo. Neville también se fue hacia su habitación con la escusa de buscar algo y Luna me dijo que se iba a adelantar pero de seguro solo lo hizo para que me quedara solo con el, según ella me esperaría en el baño. Cuando estuvimos solos Harry comenzó a hablar

- Ginny?- sonaba bastante nervioso

- Si Harry? Necesitas algo?

- Me preguntaba…- se quedo callado otra vez pensando tal vez en que decir o como decirlo- si te gustaría acompañarme a pasear mañana otra vez por los jardines- me quede sorprendida por su declaración, dude en que contestar, pero era Harry, que tan malo seria ir con el, después de todo somos muy buenos amigos

- Claro, porque no?

- Genial, entonces nos vemos

- Si nos vemos- se acerco y me beso en la mejilla, eso si que me dejo pasmada, lo vi alejarse mientras yo seguía ahí como estatua sin reaccionar. Después de unos segundos sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos raros pensamientos que se plantaron en mi mente, camine hacia el baño recordando que Luna seguía ahí esperándome, iba tan concentrada en lo que me había pasado hace unos segundo que no me di cuenta que alguien me bloqueaba el paso. Levante la vista para encontrarme con una gran sonrisa de arrogancia, unos ojos grises y un pelo rubio

- Que haces aquí Weasley?- pregunto irritantemente- que yo sepa el comedor no queda por este camino

- No voy al comedor- respondí con la misma arrogancia con la que el me hablaba- además lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy

- En eso te equivocas- cruzo sus brazos- porque al parecer no estas bien informada- levanto una ceja- yo soy prefecto así que puedo hacer que comprendas las reglas por las buenas o por las malas

- Eso a mi no me importa- conteste molesta- tu puedes ser un imbecil y a mi me daría lo mismo- puse una gran sonrisa porque el me fulminaba con la mirada

- Que fue lo que dijiste?- en sus ojos se notaba la rabia que tenia

- Encima de imbecil, sordo. Que mala combinación- repare lo que causo mas enojo de parte de el

- Mira Comadreja Pobretona- dijo desafiándome- Es mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que me digas. Si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias

- Ya te lo dije antes- respondí irritada- No… te… tengo… Miedo…- conseguí decir pausadamente sin dejar de desafiarlo con la mirada

- Pero mira que tenemos aquí- su sonrisa si que era fastidiosa- Una comadreja con agallas, pensé que eras una pobre indefensa pero al parecer me equivoque

- Claro que te equivocaste- conteste firmemente- Yo no soy una cobarde o indefensa que necesita ayuda de los demás

- Esto si que es gracioso- no podía creer que alguien fuera tan imbecil y arrogante al mismo tiempo- Porque tu dices una cosa, pero haces otra totalmente diferente, que eres bipolar- se burlo de mi

- No se de que estas hablando?- pregunte confundida

- Bueno es que…- empezó a caminar a mi alrededor, mientras yo lo seguía con la mirada firmemente- Lo que vi hace un rato me dejo ver otra cosa

- De que hablas?- se detuvo atrás de mi y podía escuchar su voz a mis espaldas

- De tú y Potter- luego se acerco tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi oído- O me dirás que entre ustedes no hay nada- me quede muda porque mi corazón latía muy rápido

- No se a que te refieres- pude apenas articular, luego sentí esa sonrisa tan arrogante muy característica de el

- Yo vi otra cosa, pelirroja mentirosa- su voz sonaba de picardía- vi que te besaba y tu como una dama en apuros aceptaste su propuesta- dijo todavía a mis espaldas, pero su ultimo comentario hizo que me molestara demasiado, por lo cual me di la vuelta para mirarlo otra vez indignada por sus dichos

- Para tu información- respondí elevando la voz- yo no soy ninguna dama en apuros- luego reflexiones, porque tenia que estar dándoles explicaciones a este tonto- No necesito de nadie- me di vuelta para irme, pero antes conteste- Y si ando con Harry o con un extraterrestre no es tu asunto, entendiste?- volví a encaminarme hacia mi destino en primera instancia, pero un brazo me atrajo de vuelta haciéndome retroceder y quedar contra la pared

- Y quien te dijo que podías irte?- esto se estaba volviendo un habito molesto de parte del rubio oxigenado que me arrinconaba, levente la vista para ver la mirada intensa de Malfoy sobre mi- Esto no ha terminado comadreja. Quien te crees que eres para irte así, dejándome con la palabra en la boca- pensé que iba a hacerme algo por la forma en que me hablaba y miraba, pero solo puso sus dos manos al costado de mi cuerpo acorralándome aun mas, me asuste porque jamás me había sentido tan intimidada- No me dirás que estas asustada? Solo porque estas cerca de mi

- Que arrogante eres- afirme- Quien te crees? El centro del mundo

- La verdad- respondió arrogante- Si

- Pues para mi no- intente empujarlo pero obviamente era mas fuerte que yo- Déjame salir

- Y si no quiero? Que harás?- me quede en silencio pensando en que contestar, pero el se me adelanto- Llamaras a tu amado Potter- lo empuje mas fuerte porque era un total idiota pero solo conseguí que forcejeáramos para que terminara su cara a milímetros de la mía, ambos estábamos agitados por la lucha de hace unos instantes, parecía que iba a besarme, cuando de repente una voz nos sorprendió a los dos haciendo que nos separáramos

- Ginny?- era Luna, al parecer había demorado demasiado y volvió a buscarme- Pasa algo?- mire a Malfoy que también me dirigía su mirada

- No pasa nada Luna- dije para que ella no se preocupara

- Estas segura?- repregunto, porque de seguro no la convencí con mi respuesta de hace unos instantes

- Si, estoy segura- puse una sonrisa

- Pero…- iba a decir algo pero el la interrumpió

- Ya escuchaste Lovegood, no paso nada- las dos lo miramos- Nada que no quisieramos que pasara- yo fruncí el seño, porque sabia a que se refería- Verdad Ginevra?- ahora si que estaba confundida y sorprendida

- Quien te dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre?

- Si Zabini puede. Porque yo no?- como sabia eso, acaso el la había contado algo, sabia que no tenia que confiar en el, es un Slytherin y todos son iguales

- Como sabes eso?

- Tengo mis medios. No lo olvides soy un Malfoy- esa sonrisa exasperante otra vez se formaba en su rostro, se acerco un poco y me dijo al oído- Nos vemos Ginevra, te prometo que nos volveremos a vernos muy pronto- luego se dio media vuelta y se encamino al comedor. Mire hacia mi amiga que todavía tenia una mirada de sorpresa

- Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso?

- Nada- dije disimuladamente- Tu sabes como es Malfoy solo estaba molestándome, es lo único que sabe hacer

- A mi no me pareció que te molestara- declaro ella

- Y que crees que hacia entonces?

- Mas bien parecía que intentaba seducirte- yo fruncí el seño indignada por su declaración- Te dije que el uniforme iba a funcional, hasta Malfoy calla

- Ya cállate Luna- le ordene- Por favor deja de decir tonterías y vamos a comer

- De acuerdo, pero antes cuéntame que quería Harry? Se veía muy misterioso

- Me hizo una invitación- respondí sin vueltas

- A donde?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa de sorpresa

- A pasear otra vez a los jardines, nada especial- trate de no darle importancia al asunto

- Y lo dices así como así- contesto un tanto incrédula con mi actitud

- Que más quieres que diga

- Como que mas, te invito a salir uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela- por mi menta paso un pensamiento raro "¿A ella le gustaba Harry?", por lo menos eso parecía- Y tu como si nada

- Que mas quieres que haga?- cuestione- Que grite como loca?- la pura verdad es que el si es muy popular, muchas chicas harían lo que fueran por el hasta yo hace unos años, pero ahora he madurado y comprendido que los amores platónicos casi nunca son reales, por algo son platónicos. El me agradaba como amigo pero no me lo imagino como algo mas- Además no es nada especial- aclare- solo saldremos como amigos

- Si tú lo dices- dijo con una sonrisa

- Bueno amiga- respondí algo cansada- mejor vamos a comer y te olvidas de todas esas cosas raras que me dices últimamente

- Yo solo te muestro lo codiciada que te haz vuelto para los chicos

- Luna- resople fastidiada- deja de ver cosas donde no las hay

- Si, claro- replico ella- Mejor tú abre los ojos- luego empezó a caminar hacia el comedor, me quede unos segundos pensando en lo que me había dicho, pero luego reaccione y la alcancé. Llegamos al comedor, casi todos estaban por comer, cuando entramos me invadió esa sensación otra vez: muchas miradas sobre mí. Tal vez me estaba volviendo paranoica, nos sentamos y conversábamos mientras mi hermano y sus amigos también lo hacían. Mire hacia Harry que tenia su vista sobre mi de una manera algo abrumadora, no entendía que le pasaba, será que de verdad le gusto? Trate de sacar eso pensamientos de mi cabeza porque algo como eso jamás sucedería, o no?. Pero que estoy dudando!, eso jamás ocurrirá, es como decir que Malfoy puede estar interesado en mi, ese pensamiento hizo que girara mi vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin para descubrir los ojos de Blaise Zabini sobre mi, pero mas sorprendentemente los de Draco Malfoy sobre mi, solo que este ultimo sonreía seductoramente. Mire a ambos lados para asegurarme que me estaba mirando a mi, cuando volví la vista hacia el me guiño el ojo, provocando que desviara mi vista a cualquier otra lado con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza. Como es que estas cosas solo me pasaban a mi? Resople resignada y en voz baja

- Ginny, dijiste algo?- Pregunto Neville

- No, nada- dije con mi mejor sonrisa

Fin Pov Ginny

Pov Draco

Siempre me he preguntado que tan imbecil podía llegar a ser Potter? Y resulta que demasiado para que le entrara en su cuerpo. Resulta que después de discutir con Blaise me dirigí mi habitación para desempacar, para mi mala suerte comparto el cuarto con ese tonto, así que después de un tiempo largo llego detrás de mí. Ambos estábamos en silencio, hasta que el interrumpió mi buen momento sin dejar de hablarle

- Draco- yo seguí haciendo lo mío, sin prestarle atención- Escucha se que estas molesto, pero no creo que sea necesario que dejemos de hablar

- Lo que tu pienses me tiene sin cuidado- respondí sin darla importancia- Pero solo te digo que si quieres competir contra mi- volví mi vista hacia el- Vas a perder

- Como lo sabes? No todas las chicas caen ante tus encantos- yo sonreí ante su declaración

- Me sorprende que seamos compañeros desde hace tantos años- conteste, mientras el me miraba confundido- Dime algo?- parece que voy a tener que demostrarle que soy el mejor

- Que?

- Dime una sola chica que yo haya mirado y que no haya terminado enamorada de mi- puso se cara pensativa para luego intentar hablar pero nada le salio- Ves te lo dije, nadie se resiste a un Malfoy y menos si se trata de mi- volví a hacer mis cosas, mientras el seguía ahí mirándome

- Pero ella es diferente, recuerda que es una Weasley, no es como las otras

- Y que?- dije arrogantemente- Podría ser un fantasma y aun así se encandilaría con mis encantos

- Ella es diferente

- Es una mujer y todas son iguales. Así de simple- afirme

- Y si te digo que me gusta?- pregunto el tarado, porque solo así se puede llamar a alguien que declara sus verdaderas intenciones frente a sus enemigos- Aun así la seguirías buscando

- Ya te dije, soy un Malfoy- vi que en su rostro se formaba una mueca de molestia- y tu sabes lo que eso significa- parecía fastidiado con mi respuesta- Además yo la vi primero

- Eso no es cierto- afirmo- Ambos la vimos juntos, además pensé que éramos amigos- Comencé a reírme a viva vos

- Somos compañeros no amigos, eso es todo- sentencie- Y ya deja de quejarte pareces una mujer- el seguía ahí parado sin moverse- No me digas que de verdad te gusta tanto?

- Algo así- respondió en vos baja, pero pude entenderlo- Draco no te ofendas- lo mire atentamente- Pero no creo que ella te preste atención. Ella es muy rebelde y difícil de manejar- mostré mi gran sonrisa por su comentario

- Eso solo lo hará mas divertido- me encamine hacia la puerta

- A donde vas?

- Lejos de ti y tus idioteces- Salí del cuarto molesto, que le pasaba a Zabini, desde cuando cree que puede revelarse de esa manera, muerde la mano de su amo. Porque diga lo que diga, el sin mi no seria nada, camine un largo rato por el castillo hasta que me di cuenta que era tarde, me encamine hacia el comedor para cenar, pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con un gran espectáculo cerca de ahí. La pelirroja estaba a solas con Potter, el se veía algo nervioso, como todo un cobarde que mas se puede esperar de alguien así, parecía que le preguntaba algo y esperaba su respuesta, lo mire detenidamente hasta que ella pareció contestar, supongo que algo positivo porque en su cara apareció una sonrisa de baboso, lo que me sorprendí es lo ultimo que hizo, se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla dejándola algo confundida o tal vez solo estaba demasiado feliz para reaccionar, es de conocimiento publico que ella siempre estuvo o esta enamorado de el cara cortada esa situación me molesto demasiado, porque cuando un Malfoy reclama algo como suyo nadie mas puede tocarlo, voy a tener que darle otra lección a Weasley para que vaya entendiendo como son las cosas. Ella camino hacia los baños y me interpuse en su camino, debió haber estado distraída pensando en lo que le sucedió hace unos segundos porque noto mi presencia cuando casi chocaba contra mí.

- Que haces aquí Weasley?- pregunte fastidiado- que yo sepa el comedor no queda por este camino

- No voy al comedor- respondió con cara de molestia- además lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy- si que era difícil

- En eso te equivocas- cruzo mis brazos para darme un toque de superioridad- porque al parecer no estas bien informada- y levante una ceja para verle adorable- yo soy prefecto así que puedo hacer que comprendas las reglas por las buenas o por las malas- ella siguió dándome miradas asesinas

- Eso a mi no me importa- contesto altivamente- tu puedes ser un imbecil y a mi me daría lo mismo- en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa de burla hacia mi

- Que fue lo que dijiste?- respondí lleno de rabia

- Encima de imbecil, sordo. Que mala combinación- esta comadreja altanera si que me hacia enfadar

- Mira Comadreja Pobretona- le dije desafiantemente- Es mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que me digas. Si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias- al parecer Weasley si que era difícil de domar, pero como le dije a Blaise no hay imposibles para Draco Malfoy

- Ya te lo dije antes- respondió totalmente disgustada y agrego pausadamente- No… te… tengo… Miedo…

- Pero mira que tenemos aquí- mi sonrisa se amplio- Una comadreja con agallas, pensé que eras una pobre indefensa pero al parecer me equivoque

- Claro que te equivocaste- se oía muy convencida- Yo no soy una cobarde o indefensa que necesita ayuda de los demás

- Esto si que es gracioso- repare, porque según ella no es nada indefensa pero a la hora de estar con Potter parecía que si- Porque tu dices una cosa, pero haces otra totalmente diferente, que eres bipolar- agregue burlándome de ella

- No se de que estas hablando?- pregunto confundida

- Bueno es que…- comencé a caminar a su alredor para comprobar una teoría - Lo que vi hace un rato me dejo ver otra cosa

- De que hablas?- me detuve detrás de ella, logre sentir que su respiración empezaba a dificultarse

- De tú y Potter- me acerco a ella tanto que podía sentir su aroma que para mi sorpresa no era nada desagradable, le hable al oído- O me dirás que entre ustedes no hay nada- resulta que Weasley también puede fingir bien

- No se a que te refieres- trataba de negarlo, su nerviosismo era cada vez mas evidente tal vez seria porque yo estaba muy cerca de ella, por eso no pude evitar que se formara una gran sonrisa de arrogancia

- Yo vi otra cosa, pelirroja mentirosa- le dije picadamente porque disfrutaba ver que se sentía vulnerable ante mi presencia- vi que te besaba y tu como una dama en apuros aceptaste su propuesta- al parecer mi ultimo comentario no le gusto mucho porque inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para enfrentarme

- Para tu información- estaba algo alterada porque levanto la voz- yo no soy ninguna dama en apuros. No necesito de nadie- dijo mientras me miraba detenidamente, luego se dio media vuelta para irme, pero antes agrego- Y si ando con Harry o con un extraterrestre no es tu asunto, entendiste?- y ahora se iba triunfante hacia otro lado, esto era el colmo, que le pasaba a esta pobretona, nadie deja con la palabra en la boca a Draco Malfoy, así que la intercepte acorralándola contra la pared como la vez anterior

- Y quien te dijo que podías irte?- ella solo me miraba con sus ojos castañas claros, su cuerpo estaba muy cerca, si que era hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero luego recordé porque la acorralaba- Esto no ha terminado comadreja. Quien te crees que eres para irte así, dejándome con la palabra en la boca- no sabia que hacer, la tenia tan cerca podía aprovecharme de ella y no era tan mala idea pero de segura se iba resistir así que solo puso sus dos manos al costado de mi cuerpo atrapándola aun mas lo que causo mucho susto de ella, pero a mi solo me causo mas emoción- No me dirás que estas asustada? Solo porque estas cerca de mi

- Que arrogante eres. Quien te crees? El centro del mundo- que preguntas mas obvias me hacia

- La verdad- respondí arrogante- Si

- Pues para mi no- sentía que sus bracitos intentaban hacerme a un lado, pero por supuesto yo era mucho mas fuerte que ella- Déjame salir- me ordeno

- Y si no quiero? Que harás?- ella me miraba pensativamente, así que aproveche la oportunidad para descubrir si de verdad tenia algo con el cara cortada- Llamaras a tu amado Potter- otra vez me empujo pero esta vez mas fuerte se veía muy molesta, forcejeamos un rato hasta que al final se rindió logrando que apoyara mas cerca mi cuerpo y mi cara de la suya, ambos respiramos con dificultad, estaban tan cerca era mi oportunidad para besarla así que me acerque lentamente hacia ella pero alguien muy inoportuno nos interrumpió para que ambos miráramos sobresaltados mirando hacia donde venia la voz

- Ginny?- era esa loca amiga con la que siempre anda, Lovegood creo?- Pasa algo?- la mire esperando a ver que respondía

- No pasa nada Luna- ella obvio toda la situación

- Estas segura?- esta chica si que era molesta e inoportuna

- Si, estoy segura- contesto Weasley con una sonrisa forzada

- Pero…- Esta metida si que no sabe cuando callarse

- Ya escuchaste Lovegood, no paso nada- le dije molesto, ambas me miraban y luego pensé que era mejor dar una respuesta mas contundente- Nada que no quisiéramos que pasara- Weasley frunció el seño por mi comentario y en ese instante recordé a Zabini y toda la situación en la estación, así que se me ocurrió algo- Verdad Ginevra?- porque si el imbecil de Blaise puede llamarla así, yo con mucha mas razón

- Quien te dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre?- pregunto confundida

- Si Zabini puede. Porque yo no?- abrió mas aun sus ojos, de seguro ahora de debe haber molestado con Zabini

- Como sabes eso?

- Tengo mis medios. No lo olvides soy un Malfoy- respondí poniéndome una sonrisa característica de mi - Nos vemos Ginevra, te prometo que nos volveremos a vernos muy pronto- me despedí de ella pero no sin dejarle en claro que nuestro de nuestro encuentro todavía queda algo pendiente. Ella se debe haber quedado muy desconcertada pero eso hará solo más divertidas.

Después me encamine hacia el comedor donde ya casi todos estaban ahí, tome mi respectivo asiento de todos los años, junto a Zabini y Crabbe. Las puertas se abrieron para dejarme ver de nuevo a Ginevra acompañaba con su amiga rubia, no había notado que su uniforme le quedaba muy bien, dejándome imaginar millones de cosas. También note que varios no le quitaban la vista de encima, incluyendo a Blaise, esto iba a ser una dura competencia porque varios eran mayores y según Parkinson muy populares. Ella se sentó junto a Lognbotton y comenzaron a charlar muy animadamente, pero cuando hizo la vista a un lado el tarado de Potter la mirada tanto que se incomodo. Miro a otro lado y luego hacia nuestra mesa, su vista se poso en Zabini en primera instancia y luego a mi, al parecer no podía creer que la estaba mirando directamente así que giro su cabeza a ambos lados para estar segura, causando que sonriera, cuando volvió la vista la mire y le guiñe el ojo para que entendiera que era a ella a quien observaba, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y agacho la mirada para ver su comida.

Ginevra si que era interesante, pensé que llegar a ella seria más fácil y con menos obstáculos pero al parecer es todo lo contrario, por supuesto no voy a renuncia porque tanto esfuerzo valdrá la pena para obtener un trofeo de esa magnitud y dejar con la boca abierta a varios.


	4. Cedric Diggory y

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y por favor no dejen de comentar para saber si voy bien. Bueno aquí les dijo un nuevo capitulo y espero que sea de se agrado. **

**Invisible: Cedric Diggory y… **

Levanto la vista para notar a mi alrededor y observe que hay muy pocos estudiantes en la biblioteca donde me encuentro realizando mi tarea de Pociones, debe ser por la hora, ya era bastante tarde para estar aquí, pero como tenia que tenerla lista para la próxima semana me puse como objetivo terminarla como diera lugar este hoy después de varios días de esfuerzo además entre tantas clases seria una tontería de mi parte dejarla hasta ultimo momento. Desde que regrese al colegio, los días fueron pasando entre la misma rutina, acomodarme a mis nuevas clases y estar con mis amigos. Con respecto a la invitación de Harry fue cumplida el día en que por fin tuvimos ambos tuvimos tiempo, pero con la presencia de Ron y Hermione, mi hermano dijo que quería estar con nosotros mientras que mi amiga castaña estoy segura que fue porque estaba el, aun recuerdo la cara de decepción y incomodidad de el oji verde ante la presencia de Ron a mi no me molesto porque de todas formas era una salida de amigos. Cuando le conté a Luna todo lo sucedido ella que eso sucedió porque el quería estar conmigo a solas pero yo desestime definidamente ese comentario, ya que es de conocimiento publico que Harry gusta de Chang y también estoy casi segura que ella también. En el colegio los chismes corren muy rápido, por lo cual todos están enterados del final de la relación entre ella y Cedric Diggory; varios comentan que se debe a que ella sentía algo por mi amigo moreno pero otros dicen que Cedric puso sus ojos en otra chica, a mi la verdad lo que le suceda a Chan no mi importa porque no es devota de mi devoción, es mas nos llevamos muy mal, Luna y Neville dicen que es porque ella me considera su rival en el amor, de seguro por Harry pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Aunque nuestra enemistad y desagrado quedaron muy marcados desde aquella ocasión, todo el que me conozca sabe que la chica de Ravenclaw no es de mi agrado pero tampoco la odio como dicen por ahí, eso si era demasiado y si ella pensaba eso de todas maneras a mi me daba lo mismo.

En cambio Cedric si me agradaba, dentro de lo poco que lo he llegado a conocer, claro que no tanto como para prestarle atención a los chismes que circulan sobre su persona. Generalmente lo cruzo por los pasillos o en el gran comedor, cada vez que me ve por algún lado me saluda muy educadamente o me brinda una sonrisa agradable, no he tenido la oportunidad de charlar detenidamente con el, pero por sus actitudes hacia mi desde que lo conocí me permiten pensar que nos llevaríamos muy bien, es gracioso porque Neville siempre me comenta sobre su gran popularidad mientras que Luna solo me dice lo lindo que es y lo mucho que mi mira. Yo trato de no prestarle importancia porque si saldría con todos los chicos que según ellos me miran, ya estaría de novia con medio Hogwarts, con solo pensarlo una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Pero una voz que provenía de mi lado derecho me saco de mis pensamientos

- Que es tan gracioso?- escuche una voz varonil junto con una sonrisa, que del susto me hicieron sobresaltar, levante la vista para encontrarme con Cedric mirándome preocupado- Disculpa si te asuste- yo lo mire y negué con la cabeza

- Descuida- dije calmadamente- No me asustaste. Solo me sorprendiste- termine mi frase con una sonrisa, la cual el me devolvió, era mucha casualidad que estuviera pensando en el hacia unos momentos y justo apareciera junto a mi.

- Que bueno- confeso en un suspiro- Pensé que te había asustado, eso si que seria torpe de mi parte

- No para nada- negué- Es que estaba concentrada y tu voz me volvió a la realidad

- Y dime que haces aquí hasta esta hora?

- Tengo que hacer mi tarea de pociones- aclare- si la dejo para ultimo momento me llevara mucho tiempo y será casi imposible de terminar- confesé

- Si, es una materia algo complicada

- Si tu que la pasaste lo dices que ya la pasaste, imagínate yo- ambos reímos por mi comentario, no había notado que Cedric tenia una hermosa sonrisa que mostraba constantemente y ojos aun mas lindos, celestes muy profundos, saque mis pensamientos de mi cabeza y mire hacia mi libro buscando algo mas en que pensar- Y tu? Que haces aquí?- pregunte sin verlo

- También tengo tarea atrasada- confeso- Como es mi último año, los profesores creen que debemos saber de todo. Pero no saben lo difícil que es aprender de todo con tantas materias juntas- yo lo mire comprensivamente porque el esta por terminar el colegio al igual que mis hermanos: Fred y George, solo que Cedric de seguro cumple con sus obligaciones, todo lo contrario a mis hermanos

- Te entiendo, debe ser difícil- comente- A mi todavía me faltan dos años para llegar a tu nivel de habilidad- el sonrío otra vez

- Pero todos comentan que eres muy buena hechicera- lo mire algo confundida por su comentario

- Todos?- pregunte extrañada volviendo la vista hacia el

- Si, muchos dicen que eres la mejor muy buena para los hechizos- no sabía que la gente hablaba de mí, es mas pensé que ni siquiera me tenían en cuenta

- Y que mas dicen?- pregunte sin inhibición alguna, porque si ya estábamos hablando del tema, podía saber mucho mas

- Bueno- se acerco y se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo lo seguía con la vista- Dicen que eres muy amable y agradable

- En serio?- respondí algo descreída, el asintió con la cabeza

- También que eres valiente y que no le temes a nadie- mis ojos se iban ampliando cada vez mas- Y sabes que mas?- agrego

- Que?- pregunte con curiosidad

- Que eres muy hermosa y que tienes ojos encantadores- su comentario hizo que me pusiera nerviosa mientras el solo sonría

- Eso dicen?- volví a preguntar

- Tal vez- acoto- Mas bien- aclaro muy cerca de mi oído- Eso es lo que yo pienso y veo- su comentario hizo que sonrojara, mientras el se paro para irse- Nos vemos Ginny- entonces recordé que le había dado permiso de llamarme así- Espero verte pronto- no sabia que decir, así que solo asentí con la cabeza y el me regalo otra de sus grandes sonrisas- Eso quiere decir que quieres verme pronto?- pregunto emocionado

- Claro, somos amigos- conteste con una risita nerviosa

- Entonces que tal el fin de semana

- Que?- dije algo consternada, porque o estaba imaginando cosas o Cedric me estaba invitando a salir

- Si el fin de semana, en las Tres escobas- yo seguía mirándolo perpleja por sus dichos- Ahí podemos tomar algo, no te parece?

- Ehhhhhhh- nada me salía en esos instantes- Si- logre articular- Porque no- conteste resignada

- Que bien- confirmo su alegría con una sonrisa- Entonces el fin de semana ahí

- Ahí estaré- dije con una falsa sonrisa

- Entonces te buscare después para que términos de aclarar la hora y todo eso

- Si- me limite a decir

- Bueno entonces te dejo terminar tus cosas

- Claro

- Que tengas buenas noche Ginny

- Que tengas buenas Cedric- ganándome de su parte una última sonrisa. Lo vi alejarse y luego di un largo suspiro, porque estas cosas me sucedían a mi? Debe ser por mi gran bocota que me pone en situaciones que no deseo vivir, es que solo a mi se me ocurre ponerme de curiosa con Cedric Diggory. Y ahora que voy a decir: ya me imagino a Luna diciéndome otra vez "te lo dije" o a Neville preguntando si el también puede hacerse amigo del chico de Hufflepuff o quien sabe hasta peor, porque si Ron se llega a enterar de esto me hará una juicio y como yo ya no tolero que se meta en mi vida todo el tiempo vamos a terminar discutiendo otra vez. Mi vida no podía ser peor era el pensamiento que surcaba mi mente mientras me levantaba a dejar los libros y luego encaminarme a dormir, tropecé con alguien por andar sin mirar pero como dicen por ahí, "cuando piensas que las cosas están mal, siempre recuerda que pueden ponerse aun peor". Ya que la persona que me había chocado era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, que al verme tenia una cara de irritado y molesto.

Lo sorprendente de la situación es que en lugar de ayudarme a levantarme como el caballero que intenta aparentar ser, solo se limito a levantarse y acomodarse el, luego recoger mi libro del suelo, así que yo lo imite solo que cuando quise tomar mi libro que tenia un su mano, el me lo impidió

- Devuélvelo Malfoy- dije con una voz encrespada

- Para que lo quieres?- pregunto hojeado mi libro

- Para nada que a ti te interese- el dejo hojear y me miro con esa sonrisa que me tenia cansada, extendió el libro hacia mi, me acerque a tomarlo pero el lo corrió, el muy imbecil se burlaba de mi

- Que lenta eres comadreja

- Yo no soy lenta- aclare efusivamente- Tu corriste el libro, cuando te pedí que me lo devolvieras

- Pero es que tu también eres muy ingenua- contesto riéndose- Desde cuando yo te hago caso a ti- fruncí el seño por su comentario, pero era verdad como iba a creer que me lo devolvería así de fácil, cruce mis manos y lo fulmine con la mirada

- Me lo piensas devolver?- pregunte frustrada

- Tal vez

- Como que tal vez?- volví a preguntar- Que no ves que si no lo devuelvo me suspenderán de la biblioteca

- A mis tus problemas me interesan muy poco

- Pero…- trate de refutar pero el me calla

- Ya te dije que no me importa- que horrible era Malfoy, nada pareció a Cedric o Harry que siempre eran agradables conmigo- Pero te lo devolveré si…

- Si que?- interrumpí rápidamente

- Si me convences

- Y como hago eso?

- No se tengo que pensarlo…- contesto poniendo una pose de pensativo, pero no lo dude dos veces y me abalance sobre el para quitarle mi libro, lo cual resulto sencillo

- Ja- me burle de el- Te lo quite- afirme- ahora quien se ríe de quien- el me miro pero su expresión de triunfo no se le fue, no entendía porque hasta que me mostró unas hojas que se encontraban un su mano

- Que crees que es?- pregunto arrogante, abrí los ojos ante porque mire detenidamente las hojas para caer en cuenta que eran mis deberes de Pociones

- No puede ser- declare

- O si!- respondió burlonamente otra vez- Yo siempre gano y aquí tengo la prueba- dijo mientras agitaba mi trabajo

- Devuélvemelo- ordene

- Tú no me mandas Weasley. Y si quieres que te devuelva tu trabajo tendrás que cambiar el tono de voz conmigo- estaba totalmente irritada y molesta, como podía ser que Malfoy siempre me arruinara el día, pero si quería mis cosas de vuelta iba a tener que seguirle el juego porque había trabajado varios días en mis deberes como para perderlos así

- Que quieres?

- Eso suena mejor. Que tienes que ofrecerme?

- Quieres dinero?- comenzó a reír

- Claro que no. Además de seguro tú no tienes- afirmo, mientras yo lo miraba con cara de asco

- Entonces?

- Bueno, tu tienes algo mejor que ofrecerme- agrego mirándome de arriba a bajo de manera muy insinuante

- Ni lo pienses- afirme rotundamente

- Bueno, si así lo quieres- agarro mis hojas, las acomodo e iba a romperlas ante mis ojos

- NO!- grite desesperada- Por favor- se sentía horrible suplicarle pero iba a sentirme peor de volver a tener que hacer todo de vuelta

- Bien, bien, bien- repitió varias veces arrogantemente- Entonces volveré a preguntarte Weasley, que tienes para darme?

- Quieres un apretón de manos?- pregunte tratando de zafarme del tema

- Debe ser un chiste- respondió mientras levanta una ceja- Tienes que darme algo mejor, si la quieres- agito las hojas otra vez

- Un abrazo?- volví a intentar

- Intenta otra vez- contesto y las ideas se me iban acabando

- Quieres un beso?- pregunte con una mueca de disgusto

- Eso no suena mal, pero…- que tan molesto podía llegar a ser Malfoy- No quiero cualquier beso, quiero un buen beso

- Y como es eso?

- Hay Weasley- resoplo incrédulo- parece que te tengo que explicar todo. Has besado al alguien alguna vez?- me quede pensando que contestar, porque si había besado pero no se si esos besos contaban mas bien eran apretadas de labios. Pero no iba a decirle eso a este imbecil que tenía en frente de mí para que se burlara aun más

- Claro, quien crees que soy- fingí

- Entonces que esperas?- mi corazón comenzó a saltar porque que iba a hacer, me acerque sigilosamente a el mientras el no dejaba de mirarme con esa sonrisa de arrogancia, mis nervios se encresparon del susto pero seguí con paso firme, sentía su fragancia que debo admitir no era nada mala, pero solo recordarme que provenía del rubio hacia que mi estomago se revolviera. Cuando por fin estuve a 5 centímetros de su cara note que bajo los brazos, aproveche el momento de tomar mis cosas y salir corriendo.

Corrí hasta la sala común de Gryffindor sin detenerme, llegue y tire mis cosas sobre el sofá aliviada de que no tuve que hacer semejando cosa, pero cuando mire mi tarea note que solo estaban las 3 primeras paginas, entonces caí en cuenta que Malfoy se había quedado con la otra parte, esto si que era una desgracia, maldije mil veces a ese tarado pero me maldije a mi mil veces mas por no haberme sido mas astuto. No quedaba otra cosa que resignarme por esta noche e irme a dormir, pero a la mañana siguiente tenia que pensar como recuperar lo que ese tonto se había quedado. La mañana llego muy rápido así que baje a desayunar después de bañarme y cambiarme, camine por los pasillos pensando en que hacer si veía a Malfoy, en el camino me encontré con Cedric que me regalo una sonrisa y se acerco a saludarme

- Hola Ginny- hablo muy feliz

- Hola Cedric- conteste menos efusiva que el

- Te sucede algo?- pregunto algo preocupado, iba a contestar cuando note unos cabellos rubios y ojos grises pasaba por el pasillo mi lado mirándome

- No es nada- respondí distraída- Discúlpame Cedric, pero tengo algo que hacer- me encamine por el mismo camino que el pero fui interceptada una vez mas

- Hola Ginny- saludaron mi hermano, Hermione y Harry

- Hola chicos- dije sin mirarlos, buscando entre los alumnos al tonto de Malfoy

- A quien buscas?- cuestiono extrañado el moreno

- Ehhhhh- no sabia que decir, porque no quería que ellos se enteraran que estaba buscando al Slytherin, ya que de seguro me iban a hacer millones de preguntas al respecto- A Luna y Neville- mentí

- Ah- contesto Hermione mientras los dos muchachos asentían con la cabeza en señal de aprobación- Creo que vi a Neville en la sala común- agrego ella

- Entonces lo esperare- tenia que sacarlo de ahí como diera lugar- Ustedes adelántense

- Estas segura?- indago la castaña

- Porque si quieres te esperamos- aclaro Harry

- Si- me limite a contestar algo nerviosa

- Ya déjenla chicos, mejor nos vamos si no quiere nuestra compañía- agrego mi hermano algo molesto, de seguro por mi aptitud. Los tres se encaminaron al comedor mientras yo seguía con mi búsqueda, pero una vez más fue interrumpida

- Hola Ginny- saludo feliz Luna que venia con Neville

- Buenos días Ginny- volvió a decir pero esta vez era el

- Hola chicos- salude mientras seguía buscando por los pasillos

- Que vez tanto?- cuestiono Neville

- Perdí a alguien

- A quien?- esta vez era Luna quien preguntaba

- A alguien que necesito ver

- Quien es? No me digas que tu novio- afirmo con una gran sonrisa mi amiga

- No!- grite frustrada, porque ese odioso rubio era todo menos mi novio

- Entonces?- pregunto mi otro amigo

- Es difícil de explicar- note que casi todos estaban entrando, el problema es que ellos seguían ahí expectantes por mi respuesta- Pero les prometo que les contare, solo que no ahora

- Es algo malo?

- No se- conteste algo confundida

- Pero si tienes problemas, lo lógico es que nos cuentes

- Lo se- aclare- Pero esto tengo que resolverlo sola- ambos mi miraron desaprobatoriamente- Por favor- pedí

- De acuerdo- contestaron ambos- Pero si algo pasa, no olvides buscarnos- agrego Neville

- Y no olvides que prometiste contarnos todo después- siguió Luna

- Esta bien- luego me aleje de ellos y me fui por el pasillo donde había visto por ultima vez a Malfoy, camine por un rato por el lugar pero no encontré a nadie, así que decidí volver hacia el comedor pasa desayunar. Camine pensando en donde se había perdido ese desagradable hurón, tal vez había entrado al comedor a desayunar sin que me diera cuenta, ahora tenia que planear como buscarlo para que me devolviera mi tarea o en el peor de los casos volver a hacer otra, de solo pensarlo ya me hacia sentir cansada, porque había pasado muchas horas y le puse mucho esfuerzo a la que había terminado. De repente sentí que alguien me tironeaba hacia una aula vacía, intente zafarme pero el brazo era muy fuerte, entre al cuarto para ser atrapada en la puerta

- Me buscabas pelirroja?- escuche esa voz tan arrogante proveniente de la persona mas creída que conozco. Levante la vista para ver esos ojos grises posados en mi

- Devuélveme mi tarea- conteste directamente

- Que acaso no te enseñaron educación en tu casa Weasley?- pregunto burlonamente- no sabes que cuando alguien hace una pregunta, es tu obligación contestar

- No si se trata de una hurón como tu- respondí con una sonrisa

- Me parece que eso merece, que no te devuelva tu tarea

- No!- fingí una sonrisa- Era una broma

- Es que si lo pienso bien- cruzo sus brazos- No te has estado portando muy bien conmigo- no podía creer que fuera tan descarado, el nunca se porta amablemente conmigo- No se si debo dártela. Y menos después del desplante que me hiciste ayer

- Es que…- no sabia que decir- No quería hacerlo en la biblioteca- de donde me salían esas ideas, supongo que pasaba mucho tiempo con Luna, el me miro comprensivamente

- Ya veo- agrego, luego se acerco peligrosamente a mi, encima de todo no tenia a donde escapar porque la puerta estaba cerrada, de seguro la había hechizado- Pero ahora estamos solos- declaro con una gran sonrisa- Quieres tu tarea?- pregunto

- Si- tenia que ser valiente, no me iba a dejar intimidar por un huron con cabello teñido

- Entonces sabes que hacer- parecía que esta vez no tenia escapatoria, el se acerco tanto que podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi boca, pensé en empujarlo y salir corriendo otra vez pero eso no arreglaría nada, como había dicho Cedric yo era valiente y si tenia que hacer pequeños sacrificios para lograr mi objetivo, pues que así sea. Me acerque lenta pero segura y lo bese, fue rápido, mas bien diría sin nada especial, nos separamos y el me miro frunciendo el seño

- Y eso?- pregunto molesto

- Fue el beso, no me pediste eso?

- Por favor- se bufo- hasta mi madre me daría un beso mejor

- Entonces pídeselo a ella- ahora si le veía molesto

- Bueno- saco las mis hojas- Si a ti no te interesa tu tarea, a mi tampoco- se acerco a la venta para tirarlas, mientras yo gritaba

- No!- corrí hacia donde estaba el para tomarlo de la mano y detenerlo- No la tires

- A mi no me sirve de nada- dijo con una sonrisa a punto de arrojar mis deberes. Me desespere así que tome la decisión mas difícil que he tomado en mi vida, se acerque lo sujete por la camisa y junte nuestro labios, este beso fue diferente, al principio fue un poco torpe pero luego puso sus manos sobre mi cintura para profundizar el beso pero me asuste cuando intento deslizar su lengua en mi boca luche para que no lo hiciera pero me apretaba tan fuerte que termine por ceder, nunca había besado a alguien de esa manera y la sensación era indescriptible aunque confusa supongo que por ser con un Malfoy. Nos besamos un rato hasta que por fin me soltó, ambos respirábamos agitadamente pero el tenia una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro

- Eso estuvo mejor

- Ahora me la devuelves- dije extendiendo mi mano

- Si- agarro los papeles y me entrego una sola hoja, lo mire confundida y molesta

- Esta es solo una hoja- afirme irritada- Tu te llevaste la mitad de mi tarea, es decir 3 hojas

- Es cierto. Pero como ayer te portaste mal y ahora no comenzaste bien, el trato cambio

- Que quiere decir?

- Que ahora es: 1 beso por 1 hoja

- Eres una rata- conteste frustrada

- Mejor no me insultes porque sino lo cambiare por 3 besos por 1 hoja- luego me miro de arriba a bajo, como la noche anterior- O quien sabe, tal vez te pida mas

- Porque eres tan odioso conmigo?- no se porque preguntaba, pero de ultima no estaría de mas saber que tiene contra mi

- Porque?- dijo sonriendo- Tu que piensas?

- No se, por eso te pregunto- estaba realmente irritada con toda la situación

- Que acaso tu no te diviertes como yo

- Claro no- afirme- Supongo que tu si?

- Pues…, para que te lo niego

- Y porque yo?- cuestione otra vez

- No me digas que eres tan pobre que en tu casa no tienen espejos para que te veas

- Y eso que tiene que ver?- ahora si que estaba confundida, el se acerco hacia mi oído y me susurro

- Que te has vuelto muy hermosa y sexy- me quede sin palabras. Acaso Malfoy de verdad estaba interesado en mi, mi respiración se dificulto y mi corazón saltaba de la sorpresa. El se fue alejando y lo mire a los ojos, que por cierto eran muy lindos. Hay! Por Merlín! Que estaba diciendo. Su sonrisa arrogante no lo abandonaba, pero yo seguía ahí parada como una estatua sin vida por su comentario, el solo comenzó a marcharse hacia la puerta pero antes de salir volví a escuchar su voz- Y dile a Diggory que se mantenga a distancia- su comentario provoco que volviera la vista hacia el- No me gusta compartir- afirmo con todo descaro- Y lo mismo va para Potter.

Luego salio del lugar sin decir mas, yo seguía helada por la sorpresa, esto estaba pasando de verdad o solo era un mal sueño? Pero si era un sueño porque no se detenía? Y si era real, estaba en verdaderos problemas?. En el peor de los casos creo que por ahora no era apropiado contarle nada a mis amigos y menos a mis hermanos, pero como lo iba a resolver? Tenia tanto que pensar que ya me empezaba a doler la cabeza.


	5. Blaise Zabini y…

**Invisible: Blaise Zabini y…**

Muchas veces en mi vida maldije mi suerte, pero esta vez si que la maldigo un millón de veces. Como me pedía estar sucediendo esto a mi, primero pierdo mi tarea en la que me esforcé tanto gracias al tarado de Malfoy, luego para recuperarla tengo que obedecer sus caprichos libidinosos y para culminar me ordena alejar a mis amigos como Harry y Cedric. Y lo peor es que no me queda otra que obedecer, ya que con tanta tarea de otras materias se me hace imposible tratar siquiera de volver a hacer esa, el día de ayer hice mi tercer intento fallido por terminar las tres hojas que me faltan o mas bien que se habían quedado con un rubio desagradable, pero fue en vano porque todos los libros que use estaban prestados, era algo obvio, otros chicos de mi clase también tenia que hacer sus deberes.

Estos días he tratado de evitar a todo costa al Slytherin, no quiere verla su cara de satisfacción por saber que me tiene en sus manos pero tampoco he podido estar con mis amigos, mas específicamente cerca de Harry, por ende de Hermione y mi hermano. También por supuesto he evitado tratar con Cedric, en las pocas ocasiones que lo veo pasa de largo dándole un saludo simple, es increíble lo que voy a decir, porque jamás de los jamases me hubiera imaginado que yo Ginevra Molly Weasley tendría miedo a un Malfoy y menos a Draco Malfoy, ese teñido, petulante, engreído y caprichoso que solo sabe quejarse con su papito. Pero por lo increíble que suena termine teniendo miedo y haciendo lo que me pidió solo para poder recuperar mi tarea y así no sacarme una mala calificación, principalmente porque considera que no es justo, yo hice mis deberes y si el tonto huron se lo ocurrió llevársela no es mi culpa, además trabaje mucho en ella como para bajar los brazos tan fácilmente. Aunque tampoco quiero ceder y besuquearme con ese vanidoso pervertido.

He estado dándole mil vueltas al asunto, busque mil formas de quitarle mis papeles a Malfoy, pero todas resultaron inútiles, odio admitir que ese tonto siempre va a un paso delante de mi, por ejemplo el otro día, lo seguí porque llevaba un cuaderno y pensé que tal vez mi tarea estaría ahí, fue hasta la biblioteca y me escabullí por debajo de las mesas para que no me viera, me acerque sigilosamente y trate de agarrar su cuaderno mientras el estaba distraído pero cuando iba a tomar el cuaderno sentí que una mano me sujeto muy fuerte obligándome a salir de donde estaba bruscamente

- Que crees que haces?- pregunto molesto

- Nada- respondí un poco nerviosa- Es que se me perdió algo- puse como excusa, pero solo conseguí que el se riera

- Y que se te perdió?

- Ehhhhhh. Mi pluma, si eso!. Se me perdió mi pluma- dije divagando

- Y porque estaría entre mis cosas?- esa si que era una buena pregunta, mi mente trato de formular rápidamente una respuesta, mientras el me miraba expectante

- Porque hace un rato…- mentí- yo usaba esta mesa y pensé que la había olvidado aquí

- Ohh- contesto con una gran sonrisa- Y porque no me la pediste y listo?- maldije mil veces a este rubio arrogante, esa sonrisa de verdad que me irritaba porque sabia que solo me preguntaba por molestarme

- Porque…- dude- Porque no quería molestar- el comenzó a reírse descaradamente

- Y por eso te escondiste- asentí con la cabeza- Ya deja de mentir- afirme, acercándose peligrosamente a mi- No será que lo que quieres es esto- saco mis hojas a la vista, mis ojos no quitaban la vista de las misma, mientras el las movía de un lugar a otro- Entonces? Si las quieres?

- Si

- Que bueno, entonces ya sabes que me debes algo por ellas

- Ahora? Y aquí?, delante de todos- mis ojos volaban alrededor de nosotros ya que la biblioteca estaba llena de estudiantes

- No me digas que eres tímida- dijo en un tono burlón- Además no haremos nada, que no hayamos hecho antes- su comentario hizo que me sonrojara

- Cállate- ordene- no ves que te pueden escuchar

- Y que? Tienes miedo que tus amigos se enteren lo que haces- por su comentario se gano una mirada fulminante de mi parte- No quieres que tus amigos sepan que siempre te metes en problemas y que tienen que venir a socorrerte

- Eso no es cierto- conteste molesta- Yo no necesito de nadie para resolver mis problemas

- Eso dices tu- reparo- pero, lo que tengo en mis manos prueba todo lo contrario

- Eso no prueba nada- afirme- Solo que eres una rata aprovechada

- Auch- respondió irónicamente- Que cruel eres Weasley. Pudiste haber herido mis sentimientos. Claro que para que eso sucediera, tendría que tener sentimientos- su sonrisa se ensancho

- Bueno en eso tienes si estamos de acuerdo los dos- asegure- Tu no tienes sentimientos

- Y no sabes lo complacido que estoy con eso. Pero ya pasemos a lo que me interesa- cambio de tema- Me darás lo que me merezco?

- Claro que lo haré- en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar en lo molesta e irritaba que estaba tan solo por pasar 5 minutos a su lado

- Entonces que esperas?- pregunto seductoramente- O tal vez piensas que uno de tus príncipes azules, como Potter o Diggory vendrá a rescatarte del Dragón- su comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me acerque a el llena de rabia y levante la mano sin pensarlo y le propicie una chaquetada. Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarnos

- Ahí tienes lo que te ganaste- le conteste con mucha arrogancia igual a la que el usaba conmigo en ocasiones, su mirada era de sorpresa pero pronto se transformo en una llena de ira y furia- Y sabes que? Tendrías que cambiar tu frase- todos los presentes dejaron de hacer sus cosas para presenciar el espectáculo que dábamos- Un Malfoy no siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Mas bien obtiene lo que se merece- me di media vuelta para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y lo último que escuche fue su grito

- Esto te costara cara Pobretona!

Ese fue mi último intento por recuperar mis deberes. Los siguientes días trate de evitar a todo el mundo, porque al parecer la noticia fue regada muy rápido por todo el colegio. Mis amigos me preguntaban que paso, mientras que mi hermano me pedía una explicación, no podía contarle a nadie sobre el tema, porque estoy segura que ahí si tendría que dar por perdida mi tarea, aunque si analizo los hechos creo que ya la tendría que dar por perdida porque dudo mucho que el Slytherin me la devuelva después de lo que sucedió, su humillación publica en mis manos no creo que le haya causado mucha gracia. Ahora mismo me dirijo hacia mi cuarto para ver si alguien se apiada de mí y me ayuda a terminar mis deberes, camine por los pasillos hasta que una voz me llamo

- Ginevra- oí que gritaban, me di vuelta para encontrarme con la persona que menos quería ver corriendo hacia mí

- Que quieres Zabini?- pregunte indiferente

- Porque el tono- cuestiono confundido

- Porque?- repregunte- que descarado eres. Tu sabes porque es- afirme y luego trate de irme pero el me detuvo- Ahora que quieres?

- No entiendo porque estas enojada?

- Te parece poco que andes por ahí contando que te di permiso de llamarme por mi nombre- observe como su cara cambio por una de sorpresa- Solo te acercaste a mi para reírte o te mando Malfoy?

- No, ninguna de las dos

- Lo que digas- me voltee otra vez para retirarme porque no le creía nada

- Déjame por favor explicarte- dude unos segundos, sabia que iba a terminar arrepintiéndome pero dicen que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad

- Tienes 5 minutos- me declaración pareció emocionarle porque una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro

- Te juro que fue un error lo que sucedió- fruncí el seño porque dudaba mucho si decía la verdad- Yo no quería contarle a Draco nuestra charla, solo que se me salio y tu sabes como es el, utiliza todo para su beneficio- tal vez si tenia razón o tal vez mentía, lo mire directo a los ojos para ver alguna pizca de maldad

- No se, como puede confiar en ti?

- Porque te ayudaré- lo mire asombrada

- A que?

- A recuperar tu tarea

- Como sabes eso?- tal vez Draco lo había enviado o algo por el estilo

- Porque vi que siempre lleva con el una hojas, las observe detenidamente y todas llevan tu nombre- era verdad desde niña que lo ponía mi nombre a las cosas para que mis hermanos no las tomaran- Son tuyas verdad?

- Si

- Y como te las saco?

- Es una larga historia- no quería contarle lo que paso entre el huron y yo- Entonces todavía las tiene?

- Si- aseguro- Es mas, se las vi hace un rato en la sala común- eso me daba muchas esperanzas- Quieres mi ayuda?

- Claro- lo que sea por conseguir mis tarea- Y como se las quitaras?

- Eso déjamelo a mi- al principio dudaba un poco a cerca de sus métodos, pero como dicen por ahí "el fuego se combate con fuego" y el era un Slytherin como Malfoy, sus planes de seguro eran cuestionables, pero lo que a mi me interesaba eran los resultados, además una lección no he caería mal a ese tonto rubio. Me había quedado pensando hasta que observe que el me extendió su mano- Entonces amigos?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa

- Amigos- conteste tomando su mano

- Te llamo cuando encuentre tu tarea

- Esta bien- el se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que me sonrojara de manera descomunal

- Nos vemos hermosa pelirroja- luego se fue en otra dirección, mientras yo seguía ahí como estatua.

Cuando reaccione me encamine hacia donde me dirigía en primera instancia con una solo pensamiento en mi mente ¿Quien diría que Blaise Zabini podía llegar a ser una buena persona?, no digo que todos los alumnos de Slytherin sean tan despreciables como Malfoy pero la mayoría tienen aptitudes muy desagradables y prepotentes. Despeje de mi mente esos pensamientos para recordar lo verdaderamente importante de todo esto; por fin esas hojas volverían a las manos de su verdadera dueña o sea yo y sin necesidad de tratar con el tarado huron alvino. Después de todo, no siempre tengo mala suerte.

FIN POV GINNY

POV DRACO

Cuando eres un Malfoy aprendes a entender que cuando quieres algo siempre debes conseguirlo, por las buenas o por las malas. Entonces los desafíos se trasforman en algo muy entretenido y lo mejor para divertirte, tal vez sea porque sabes que es casi imposible y lograrlo tomara mucho tiempo, pero cuando por fin lo obtienes no hay nada mejor. Ginevra Weasley se había convertido en un gran reto que debo admitir no me esperaba pero cuando probo me gusto mucho, supongo que tendrá que ver mucho en el asunto que sea bastante hermosa y sexy sin mencionar que besa bastante bien. Al principio pensé que como siempre me saldría con la mía, pero la parecer atrapar a la pelirroja no era nada fácil, eso solo lo convierte en algo más atrayente y provocador.

Después de amenazarla en varias oportunidades, solo conseguí un beso. La comadreja sabe muy bien como escabullirse de la situación, primero no se dejaba ver por días y las veces que la encontraba hacia algo como intentar quitarme las hojas pero lo que hizo la ultima vez que nos encontramos si que fue de lo peor. La pobretona me abofeteo delante de toda la escuela solamente porque se resistía a besarme y todavía no entiendo la razón, soy una de los chicos mas codiciados del colegio, tengo un millón de fans y no solo de Slytherin. Ella debería estar agradecida que pose mis ojos en alguien como ella, pero que hace en lugar de enorgullecerse, me desprecia y me humilla en publico.

Pero esto si que le va a costar y muy caro, he decidido que no me voy a conformar con besos, esta vez tendrá que ser mas complaciente y obediente en todos los sentidos. Porque una Weasley nunca puede ser mejor que un Malfoy, ella tendrá que aprender la lección por las malas, llevo conmigo todo el tiempo sus hojas para que en cada oportunidad que tengo me burle de ella.

Hoy era un día habitual, baje a desayunar y al entrar al comedor escuche varios murmullos, seguro todos hablan sobre la chaquetada que ella me dio, pero eso no me importa porque yo le haré será 100 veces peor, solo tengo que planificarlo bien. Me siento en mi lugar habitual junto a Crabbe y Zabini, he notado que estos últimos días este ultimo ha estado un tanto raro siempre observa mis movimientos, se muy bien que se trae algo entre manos, estoy bastante alerta porque se muy bien lo traidor que puede llegar a ser un Slytherin.

Todos empezamos a comer y de repente por la gran puerta aparece la pelirroja que me esta trayendo tantos problemas; Ginevra Weasley. Venia hablando con sus amigos, la rubia que siempre olvido su nombre y el lento de Longbottom, charlaba con ellos muy animadamente, detrás de ellos el trío patético Potter- Weasley y la sangre sucia de Granger. Se que muchos chicos han notado la transformación de la comadreja porque la observan igual que yo solo que algunos descaradamente y otros de reojo, pero lo pobres solo se van a quedar con la gana ya que ese gran trofeo solo será para mi y para nadie mas. No me gusta que toquen mis cosas y Ginevra ya era mía, solo faltaba que ella se diera cuenta pero de eso me iba a encargar muy pronto.

Durante el desayuno la observe varias veces arrogantemente, ella de vez en cuando me devolvía la mirada pero la suya tenía mucha irritación y molestia causando en mi una gran sonrisa porque me agradaba saber que provocaba sensaciones en ella, además esto solo me hará sentir mas superior y lo disfrutare mas cuando caiga rendida a mis pies. Pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos, note que ella y Zabini cruzaban las miradas cómplices, luego el me observo de reojo, el pobre tonto no sabe ni siquiera espiar bien. Esto solo me hace suponer que tengo que estar atento para ver que sucede, porque si ellos están planeando algo en contra de mi voy a tener que enseñarles una buena lección, en especial al traidor de Blaise.

En clases nada particular paso, además de que el cara cortada y su pobretón amigo no dejaban de mirarme amenazadoramente, debe ser por los cuentos que corren en los pasillos a cerca de la situación ocurrida con la pelirroja, a mi la verdad no me importan porque lo que ellos opinen o piensen a cerca de mi, me da igual, es mas mientras mas cruel piensen que sea mas complacido me siento, ya que de esa manera saben que puede llegar a ser muy malo y su peor pesadilla.

El profesor nos encomendó una tarea en grupos de a 2, Zabini se acerco a preguntarme si podíamos hacerlo juntos, dude unos segundo en contestarle, pero pensándolo detenidamente estar a su lado me dejara probar mi teoría a cerca de su traición, así que acepte su invitación. Hacíamos la tarea normalmente, hasta que en un momento saque mis libros y deja apropósito las hojas de Weasley a la vista, note que a mi compañero se le iban los ojos mirando lo que tenia sobre mis cosas. Una vez que la clase termino el profesor nos asigno una tarea para la siguiente clase, acomode todos mis libros haciendo notar que había guardado entre medio los deberes de la pelirroja para que el imbecil de Zabini cayera en mi treta, al salir al comedor el se despidió de mi alegando que tenia otros asuntos que resolver. Por supuesto que lo seguí para encontrarme con una gran sorpresa, se encontró con Ginevra, hablaron un rato largo, de seguro le explicaría su plan para tratar de quitarme su trabajo pero como siempre yo voy un paso adelante, no por nada soy un Malfoy.

Ese mismo día durante la noche estaba en la sala común pensando en como me vengaría de los dos traidores que se confabulan en mi contra, cuando de repente llego una persona a darme conversación

- Hola Draco- saludo animadamente- Que haces?

- Nada- dije disimuladamente- Paso el tiempo. Y tu?

- Vengo de la biblioteca- comento- Acabo de terminar la tarea que nos asignaron para la próxima clase- algo en su charla no me gustaba- Y tu ya la terminaste?

- Yo?- repregunte- No tal vez lo haga luego, porque?

- Bueno, tu sabes que últimamente no nos hemos estado llevando muy bien- "claro porque eres una rata", pensé- Pues bien, tal vez yo podría mostrarte que seguimos siendo amigos

- Como?

- Si quieres te presto mis deberes. Te aseguro que están muy bien hechos- afirmo

- Seria muy amable de mi parte- respondí falsamente- Y porque esa amabilidad tan repentina?- cuestione, el note que lo miraba desconfiado por eso se apresuro a contestar con la mejor de sus sonrisas

- Como te dije, últimamente no nos hemos llevaba muy bien. Por eso quiero demostrarte que seguimos siendo amigos y no hay rencores. Nosotros somos de Slytherin y si no estamos unidos, que nos queda?- levante los parpados en señal de sorpresa y aprobación por lo que decía

- Que mas puedo decir- conteste sonriendo- Tu lo dijiste todo- agregué

- Entonces… quieres mi tarea?

- Por supuesto amigo. Porque como tu dices, si nosotros no nos ayudamos quien lo hará- trate de sonar lo mas creíble posible para que no sospechara

- Es cierto, bueno aquí esta- extendió unos pergaminos

- Gracias- dije tomando las cosas, luego nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo analizaba lo que me había dado. El pensaba que no lo miraba, pero era todo lo contrario mi vista no lo dejaba de seguir en cada movimiento sin que el lo notara, por supuesto. Era demasiado astuto para alguien tan inferior como Zabini, porque era muy obvio con sus actitudes, mirada cada dos segundo mis cosas de seguro para ver si tenia a su alcance las hojas que buscaba y así quedar bien con su amor Weasley.

- Creo que lo voy a copiar ahora- interrumpí el silencio provocando que mi compañero se sobresaltara

- Ah si- dijo nervioso y alterado

- Voy a sacar mis cosas ahora- busque mis libros- Ah, pero recordé que no tengo mas tinta, puedes traerme un poco de mi habitación?- pregunte amablemente

- Claro, vuelvo enseguida- se fue y me quede solo, que lento es este chico. Mientras no estaba tomo mi varita he hice un encantamiento sobre unas hojas en blanco, las puse encima de mis libros a la vista para que cayera en mi plan. Escuche unos pasos y rápidamente volví a tomar mi lugar, aparentando que leía los pergaminos como si nada pasara.- Aquí tienes- dijo entregándome la tinta, puse una sonrisa de aprobación. Me puse a escribir, el me observaba, seguramente esperaba que me descuidara, así que se lo hice mas fácil

- Sabes que?- dije mientras me paraba- Tengo sed, voy a traer algo de beber, tu quieres?

- No- contesto rápidamente- No te molestes por mí

- Seguro?

- Muy seguro- levante los hombros

- Como quieras- luego me di media vuelta y deje la habitación. Mientras caminaba abrí mi tunica y ahí estaban las hojas que tanto buscaba esa rata traicionera, sonreí con soberbia porque muy pronto los dos sabrían quien es Draco Malfoy. Al volver note que ya no estaba, tampoco la hojas falsas, lo que me causo aun mas satisfacción.

Al día siguiente me desperté nuevamente y baje a desayunar, en el camino me encontré con Goyle, Parkinson y Creebe, no fue una sorpresa no ver por ningún lado a Zabini, apuesto lo que sea que el arrastrado de Zabini fue corriendo a entregarle su supuesto triunfo a la Weasley, entonces solo me queda esperar. Mi compañero recién apareció a la hora de clases con la excusa que te había quedado dormido, sabia que era mentira, pero todavía no era momento de cobrarme venganza. El día paso sin ningún contratiempo hasta que por la tarde me dirigía al lago, sentí que alguien me seguía por lo cual apure el paso para asegurarme que llegáramos a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie

- Detente ahí Malfoy- escuche la voz de una chico muy molesta

- Nadie me da ordenes Pobretona- agregué sin detenerme y con una gran sonrisa- Además no veo nada que me haga detenerme- grite. Ella corrió hasta poder agarrarme del brazo y así mirarme de frente, estaba tan agitada como molesta

- Quien te crees que eres?

- Como que quien soy?- dije burlándome de ella- Que no ves bien?- ella me fulminaba con la mirada- Soy el hombre mas perfecto del mundo

- Dirás el más vanidoso

- Yo que tu cuidaría tu forma de tratarme. Recuerda que tengo algo tuyo

- De eso quiero hablarte- dijo levantando la voz- Que significa esto?- levanto unas hojas en blanco. Había hechizado las hojas para que después de unas horas toda su escritura se borrara y dejara un mensaje en ellas, algo simple como "caíste".

- No se- conteste disimuladamente- Si mi inteligencia no me falla, y no me falla- afirme burlonamente- Son unas hojas. Porque? Que acoso se te pego lo tonto de tu hermano, que ya no puedes distinguir que es?

- No te hagas el chistoso. Tú me diste esto

- No, yo no te lo di- asegure- Te los dio otro, ese rata traidora

- Como sabes eso?

- Me sorprende que todavía no te des cuenta que yo se todo, siempre. Pero eso no viene al caso ahora, ya tendrá su merecido

- Como sabes que fue Blaise?

- Porque me lo acabas de decir- ella se topo la boca de sorprendida y aterrada porque cometido un error terrible, claro que yo ya sabia desde antes pero Ginevra no y la pobre debía sentirse muy culpable

- No le hagas nada por favor- me pidió

- No me digas que te preocupa que le pase al traidor?- pregunte molesto, que acoso le gustaba, porque ese si que seria absurdo. En sentimiento raro se formo en mí, quería golpear a ese imbecil de Zabini de solo pensar en que se acercaba a la pelirroja y que ella se lo permitía

- Claro que no- respondió tristemente causándome una sensación de alivio- Pero el solo intentaba ayudarme y no me parece justo que le pase algo por mi culpa

- Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por los demás. Cuando eres superior a los demás, ellos no importan

- El es inferior a mi?

- Por supuesto

- Porque dices eso?

- Porque- me acerque a ella- Todos se enteren que sales conmigo. Serás superior que todos los demás

- Que?- grito ella sorprendida

- Lo que oíste

- Yo no voy a salir contigo

- Bueno entonces me desharé de tus hojas y Zabini tendrá que conocer mi lado malo- ella se veía asustada

- No!- volvió a gritar- No lo hagas- su ritmo se acelero y su respiración se dificulto

- Entonces que dices?

- Tengo que elegir ahora?- parecía que iba a desmayarse y eso no me serviría de nada

- Tienes hasta mañana. Y más vale que decidas rápido porque no me gusta esperar

- Te cuesta tanto ser un poco amable?- yo fruncí el seño por su comentario

- Y eso que es?- pregunte burlonamente, ella solo resoplo molesta- Bueno nos vemos- me acerque a ella y la bese pero ella me aporto

- Que haces?

- Despedirme de mi novia

- Todavía no acepte nada

- Pero terminaras por aceptar. Además vete acostumbrando porque cuando salgamos- me acerque a su oído y le dije en forma seductora- voy a hacer algo que solo besarte- su cara se enrojeció bruscamente causando que yo sonriera victorioso. Me aleje de ahí dejándola parada todavía sorprendida por todo lo sucedido. Una vez mas demostré que un Malfoy obtiene lo que quiere, yo quería a Ginevra y la iba a obtener sea como sea, además de mostrarle a todo el colegio quien es quien, para que los imbeciles no se acercaran a lo que es mío por derecho.

**Gracias a todos por sus mensajes. Espero que esta capitulo también les guste. Por favor dejen comentarios para saber como voy y acepto sugerencias **


	6. Dean Thomas y

**Invisible parte 6: Dean Thomas y …**

Después del semejante anuncio que me hizo Malfoy me queda ahí parado con dos horas, exagero un poco pero si me quede un rato sin moverme con un solo pensamiento, ahora "COMO SALGO DE ESTO", no quiero ir a pedir ayuda a nadie porque solo conseguiré que la gente se burle de mí, en especial ese huron albino que no deja de jactarse de su victoria, pero por otra parte si no acepto solo conseguiré que Blaise se vea metido en un lío solo por ayudarme, es una decisión difícil y tengo poco tiempo para pensar.

Me encamine hacia mi cuarto para reflexionar sobre todo lo que me sucede, no quiero estar con ese chico tan molesto ni siquiera fingiendo, además si mi familia y amigos se llegan a enterar me matan, sobre todo Ronald. De solo pensarlo, llegan a mi mente los gritos de parte de mi hermano y las malas miradas de desagrado y decepción de parte de mis amigos, pero lo que mas me atormentaba es el hecho que todos piensen que sigo siendo la debilucha que siempre necesita que la protejan, se suponía que este año iba a demostrar a todo el mundo que puedo valerme por mi misma y que no soy sola la pequeña Weasley, pero tenia que pasarme este para demostrar justamente lo contrario. La noche fue llegando pronto mientras mi cansancio comenzó a vencerme y el ultimo pensamiento en mi cabeza antes de caer rendida ante el sueño fue, "todavía no he resuelto que hacer con mi tarea, genial! Otra cosa mas que solucionar".

A la mañana siguiente me levante y me puse el uniforme para poder bajar a desayunar con la mirada perdida en mis pensamientos, estaba tan agotada, no físicamente sino mentalmente, cuando me dirigía al comedor, mis amigos me interceptaron en el pasillo

- Ginny!- grito Luna, llamándome la atención mientras ellos se terminaban de acercar- Donde haz estado?- pregunto preocupada- Nos tenias preocupados, no te vimos en toda la tarde de ayer. Y cuando llegue a dormir a la habitación ya estabas ahí. Y esta mañana te fuiste sin decir nada

- Paso algo?- agrego Neville- Porque te buscamos por todo el castillo

- Estaba en mi cuarto durmiendo- conteste desanimada- Pensando en la forma mas fácil de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra- resople- Creen que haya un hechizo para eso?

- Ginny, tu siempre exageras- respondió mi amiga rubia- Además nada es tan malo como para desear algo así

- Es cierto. Todos podemos tener un mal día- afirmo mi amigo apoyando a Luna, mientras yo ponía una mueca de escepticismo porque ha ellos no les pasa todo lo que a mi me pasa- Cuéntanos que puede ser tan malo- iba a contestar pero de repente a nuestro lado pasaron un grupo de Slytherin empujando a Neville y riéndose. Pero lo peor es que para mi suerte ahí estaba Malfoy con su arrogante sonrisa mirándome y a su lado Blaise que se veía preocupado

- Ten mas cuidado Longbottom- se burlo- No ves que estamos pasando y tu presencia interrumpe nuestro camino-todos se reían de Neville- No te parece que deberías pedirnos disculpas por ser tan torpe?- aclaro soberbiamente. El moreno parecía que iba a seguir su consejo porque se que no le gusta tener problemas con nadie y menos con un Slytherin tan odioso como Malfoy, pero yo interrumpí

- No, no me parece- conteste molesta- Ustedes son los deben pedir disculpas por pasar atropellando a la gente- afirme, consiguiendo que ellos hicieran caras de rabia e indeferencia

- Y quien eres tu Weasley, para ordenarnos a nosotros- dijo el rubio arrastrando sus palabras

- Una persona que tiene educación e inteligencia, como para darse cuenta lo imbéciles que son- dije desafiándolo, pero ellos solo se mofaron

- Que graciosa eres comadreja- contesto con una gran sonrisa- Pensé escuchar que tu eres inteligente y educada- luego me miro de arriba a bajo- Que acaso no sabes que eres una Weasley

- Y eso que?

- Que alguien como tu, jamás podrías ser alguna de las cosas que haz dicho. No siendo tan pobre como eres

- Para tu información- conteste con rabia- No necesitas dinero para ser educado e inteligente- ahora era yo quien lo miraba de arriba a bajo- Pero no se porque me gasto tratando de explicarte a alguien como tu, sino con todo el dinero que tienes llegas a tener algunas de esas cualidades- mi comentario hizo que mis amigos fueran los que se rieran ahora mientras a el se le borraba

- Quien te crees que eres Weasley para hablarle así a Draco- intervino Parkinson- Solo eres una rata con ínfulas de grandeza

- Y tu solo eres una arrastrada y buscona- respondí con una gran sonrisa- Pero eso no es de mi incumbencia- ella estaba furiosa casi me comía con la mirada- Lo único que quiero es que no te metas donde no te llaman

- Eres una…- parecía que iba a golpearme pero Malfoy la atrapo

- Ya deje eso tonta!- le grito a su compañera, ellas se calmo un poco y la soltó, luego me miro y volvió ha hablarme- Resulta que si tienes agallas Weasley o será mas bien que es estupidez

- No, no es estupidez- respondí rápidamente- Para tu información solo los de Slytherin sufren ese síndrome- ambos nos miramos unos minutos desafiándonos sin decir nada, hasta que la voz de alguien nos interrumpió

- Que pasa aquí?- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall- Ustedes dos se están peleando?- pregunto, yo la mire pero el no apartaba la vista de mi persona logrando molestarme- Volveré a preguntar- afirmo molesta- Pasa algo aquí?- Todos la mirábamos nerviosa y asustados pero sobre todo en silencio, hasta que Malfoy respondió

- No sucede nada profesora- aseguro sin dejar de observarme- Solo nos estábamos saludando muy amablemente. No es verdad chicos?- pregunto a sus compañeros, quienes le siguieron el juego dándole la razón.

- Señorita Weasley, eso es verdad?- me pregunto directamente la profesora, dude unos segundo en que contestar, porque si decía la verdad podía lograr que los castigaron a todos y bien merecido se lo tenían pero también le traería problemas a mis amigos y Blaise y ellos no habían hecho nada malo.

- No, no pasa nada- conteste suavemente- Es como dijo Malfoy profesora. Solo nos saludamos- el sonrío satisfecho con mi respuesta

- Eso es un gran ejemplo muchachos- aseguro ella muy contenta- Que alumnos de diferentes casas se lleven tan bien me enorgullece- y en ese momento por mi mente pasaba "que acaso se volvió loca, como me voy a llevar bien con este huron traidor"- Los felicito señor Malfoy y señorita Weasley- el puso una cara de idiota con esa sonrisa que siempre lleva mientras yo fruncía el seño- Son todo un ejemplo para el colegio

- Gracias profesora- agradeció el rubio, si que es una rata que sabe sacar provecho de todo, luego volvió a mirarme y extendió su mano. Lo mire extrañada porque no entendía que quería- Terminemos lo que estábamos haciendo Ginevra- sentí algo raro cuando me llamo por mi nombre delante de todos, vacile en que hacer, todos me miraban expectantes, no me quedaba otra, ya había mentido así que ahora solo me quedaba seguirle la corriente. Tomo su mano y lo salude de muy mala gana, pero mi actitud alegro a la profesora Mcgonagall, ya que en su rostro se mostró una gran sonrisa de aprobación, en la de el también había una sonrisa pero era de soberbia y altanería. La profesora se dio la vuelta para marcharse entonces vi mi oportunidad de separarme de esta serpiente rastrera, pero el también parecía tener sus propios planes. Luego de unos segundo intente soltarlo pero el me apretó muy fuerte y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo para susurrarme algo al oído "Esto no ha terminado pelirroja, nosotros tenemos todavía algunos asuntos pendientes" mi cuerpo se tenso por su comentario o tal vez por su cercanía, "y te prometo que haré que te arrepientas de cada palabra que me dijiste", me soltó bruscamente, giro y se encamino con sus amigos, lo observe marcharse mientras los demás lo seguían. Solo Blaise se quedo parado mirándome, levantó la mano en señal de saludo y le devolví el gesto, después de todo no el no era tan odioso y desagradable hasta fue amable y atento conmigo cuando intento ayudarme, nos miramos unos segundo para luego escuchar la fuerte voz de Malfoy llamándolo "Que esperas Zabini para venir, una invitación. Camina!" grito, este solo se limito a obedecer y seguir a sus compañeros.

- Ginny- dijo Neville- Que fue todo eso?- pregunto confundido

- Que haz estado haciendo, sin que nosotros nos enteremos picarona- afirmo mi amiga con una sonrisa un tanto extraña o mas bien seria de esas sonrisas que ella hace

- No he hecho nada- afirme- Bueno, nada malo o por lo menos eso creo- no estaba del todo segura sobre si mis acciones eran buena, ellos me miraban preocupados- Pero no se preocupen no es nada que yo no puede resolver

- Estas segura?- cuestiono Neville mientras Luna asentía con la cabeza

- Si! No se preocupen- contesté con una gran sonrisa, obviamente falsa porque no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que iba a hacer

- Si tu lo dices, confiamos en ti- agrego Luna- Y que les parece si ahora vamos a desayunar?- estuvimos de acuerdo con su pedido y nos encaminamos al comedor. Entramos al gran comedor, mi hermano y sus amigos ya estaban ahí, cuando nos dirigíamos hacia nuestros lugares pase junto a Cedric que se paro para saludarme

- Hola Ginny- dijo con una gran sonrósame, me puse nerviosa por su saludo y de inmediato mire hacia la mesa de Slytherin, ahí estaba ese rubio engreído mirándome fijamente, seguramente asegurándose que estaba cumpliendo su pedido de alejarme de el chico de Hufflepuff. Y para culminar mis amigos me dejaron sola con el

- Hola Cedric, como estas?- me anime a preguntar

- Muy bien y mas ahora que te veo- me tense por su comentario, miraba de reojo hacia Malfoy que se veía muy molesto con la situación, me asuste porque si se enojaba iba a traerme problemas, Cedric debió notar que algo me sucedía- No quiero incomodarte

- No me incomodas- afirme con una sonrisa- Lo que pasa es que… Tengo hambre- dije sin pensar, el comenzó a reír por mi comentario

- Eres tan divertida y adorable- yo me sonrojo por lo que dijo y por mis propios dichos, esto si que era vergonzoso- Me encantara verte este fin de semana en Hogsmeade- yo palidecí, me había olvidado con todo lo sucedido que acepte ir con el al pueblo este fin de semana

- Claro. A mi también me gustara- El imbécil del huron no me quitaba esa dura mirada de encima, así que decidí que era mejor salir rápidamente de esta situación con incomoda- Creo que mejor me voy- declare nerviosa- Nos vemos

- Nos vemos- se despidió con una sonrisa

Camine hacia mi lugar y me senté junto a Neville que estaba al lado de Ron y Harry. Este ultimo me observaba con una mirada de desaprobación y molestia y no entendía porque. Y para culminar, por alguna razón extraña Hermione no estaba en la mesa así que no podía preguntarle que le pasaba el moreno, luego note que a mi lado estaba Dean Thomas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no sabia que hacer así que también sonríe

- Hola- me saludo sorprendiéndome porque lo conozco desde hace tiempo, pero jamás habías hablado

- Hola- devolví el saludo

- Eres Ginny Weasley, no es así?

- Si- el extendió su mano

- Es un placer conocerte- agrego mientras yo tomaba su mano para saludarlo- Siempre te observo. Alguien te dijo que eres muy linda?- me sonrojo por su comentario y negué con la cabeza porque nada salida de mi boca- En serio? Que raro, porque siendo tan linda deberías escucharlo seguido- sonríe por sus dichos, era verdaderamente simpático

- Gracias

- No tienes nada que agradecer, solo dije la verdad

De repente por la puerta entro Hermione con una muy triste, yo solo la mire hasta que llego a mi lado, miro a Harry y mi hermano y luego en vez de sentarse al lado de ellos como de costumbre se sentó entre Dean y yo. Por su cara sabia que algo le sucedía

- Sucede algo?- pregunte en voz baja

- Si- respondió al borde de las lágrimas- Tu hermano es un idiota- bufo molesta mirando hacia Ron

- Dime algo que no sepa- aclare- Pero que te hizo?

- Es que…- parecía que iba a llorar, no sabia que hacer porque no me gusta que mi amiga sufra- No le digas a nadie pero él tiene novia- declaro con un tono triste y bajo

- Ohhhh- fue mi respuesta, esto si que era una mala noticia- Pero quien es?- Ella miro hacia una chica rubia que miraba a Ron con ojos de enamorada- Ella!- dije casi gritando, provocando que muchos se voltearan a mirarme. Mientras mi amiga me miraba con ojos de reproche por mi actitud, ya que se supone que tenia que ser mas discreta- Estas segura?

- Segurísima- contesto tristemente

- Como paso?

- No lo se- mire a mi supuesta nueva cuñada. Lavender Brown era una chica linda pero rara, luego mira a Ron que ni siquiera notaba como la chica lo observaba, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado en su comida o en mirar de reojo a Hermione. Sabía perfectamente que mi hermano estaba enamorado de la castaña pero es tan obstinado y testarudo que prefiere disimular en vez de hacer algo al respecto.

- No te preocupes amiga- dije intentando animarla- Eso no dudara

- Tu crees?

- Estoy segura- afirme muy confiada- Conozco a mi hermano y se muy bien cuando hace algo tonto y termina arrepintiéndose. Y créeme esta es una de esas veces

- Si tu lo dices- confeso no tan seguro como yo. Puse mi mano en su hombro para darle alentarla y ella tomo mi gesto con una gran sonrisa.

Luego decidimos desayunar mas tranquilas, charlamos y mi amigo Neville se unió a la charla, reíamos hasta que me sentí observada mire hacia un costado y note que Dean Thomas seguía mirándome, Hermione también debe haberlo notado, pero lo peor fue que el me guiño el ojo logrando que mis mejillas se tornaran rojas como tomates

- Sales con Dean?

- Que?- conteste asustada- No. Claro que no. Porque preguntas algo tan descabellado?

- Porque no estoy ciega Ginny- yo la mire mal para que no dijera nada, pero como siempre nadie puede con la astucia de Hermione Granger- A el le gustas- afirmo con una gran sonrisa

- Como sabes eso?

- Ya te dije que no estoy ciega. Se nota a simple vista además no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta

- Dices locuras- contradije- Yo no le gusto a nadie- conteste y luego me limite a seguir desayunando

- Claro que si- refuto- También le gustas a Harry. Y si mi inteligencia no me falla también a Cedric- sus dicho provocaron que me atragantara, comencé a toser tratando de lograr respirar otra vez- Ginny, estas bien?

- Como quieras que este bien si dices cosas como esas- conteste molesta- De donde sacas esas tonterías?

- No son tonterías- afirmo- Es la verdad. Mira como no dejan de mirarte- la obedecí y mire de reojo a los tres, lo raro es que la castaña tenia razón, ellos me observaban, pero sentía una mirada mas sobre mi, dirigí mi vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin y ahí estaba con una cara bastante irritada: Draco Malfoy. Parecía que tenia ganas de gritarme o hasta hechizarme trate de darle importancia pero sus ojos eran tan penetrantes y al mismo tiempo perturbadores, pero lo mas extraña de esta situación es que me sentía mal y no entendía la razón, yo no era nada de Malfoy entonces ¿porque me molesta su actitud?, mi apetito de repente desapareció y la incomodidad volvió así que decidí que lo mejor era salir lo mas rápido de ahí

- Ginny- llamo la castaña- A ti quien te gusta?

- No se- afirme rápidamente y luego me para marcharme

- A donde vas?- pregunto confundida mi amiga

- Tengo algo que hacer- me di media vuelta y prácticamente corrí para alejarme de la situación, escuche que ella y Neville me llamaban pero no me detuve. Cuando por fin salí del lugar, respire profundamente y me dirigí hacia el lago para tratar de calmarme, ese si que era un lugar relajante por lo menos desde mi perspectiva. Me senté cerca de la orilla y espere a que los minutos pasaran y mi corazón se tranquilizara pero sobre todo se aclarara, no concebía la idea de lo sucedido hace unos minutos ¿Por qué me molestaba lo que Malfoy pensara de mí? ¿y desde cuando me preocupo por algo así? Creo que pasar tanto tiempo a su lado me esta volviendo loca, hasta imagino cosas.

No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que estuve sentada ahí, solo se que después de un rato alguien se acerco a mi, gire para mirar quien era, detrás de mi estaba parado Dean con una sonrisa muy dulce

- Hola- me saludo con algo de preocupación

- Hola- respondí

- Oye, no quiero que te asustes, ni piense que te sigo. Pero me preocupe por la forma en la que te fuiste del comedor. Te sucede algo?

- A mi?- el afirmo con la cabeza, pero que preguntas mas raras que hago, obviamente era a mi, no había nadie mas ahí- Problemas de la vida. Nada tan serio- intente restarle importancia a la situación

- Estas segura?

- Si- afirme débilmente- Gracias por preocuparte, pero no es nada

- Esta bien- contesto algo mas aliviado, aunque en realidad no creo que lo haya convencido del todo- Se que no somos amigos o algo parecido pero si necesitas ayuda para algo. Puedes contar conmigo- de declaración me sorprendió pero también me agrado

- Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta

- Que bueno- luego unos segundos de silencio entre ambos- Creo que mejor me voy tengo clases

- Yo también- afirme, me sentía algo nerviosa por estar cerca de Dean y por un segundo se me cruzo por la cabeza un pensamiento "¿Me gusta Dean?"- Mejor me voy. Adiós Dean

- Adiós- el me regalo una sonrisa, que devolví con mucha alegría, me encamine hacia mis clases

Fui a paso lento pero seguro, mis pensamiento divagaban entre lo sucedió en el desayuno con Malfoy y la escena de hace unos minutos con Dean, de repente sentí unos pasos detrás de mi, gire y me encontré con la peor persona que puedo ver en una situación así. Camine rápido para evitarlo pero el era mas rápido y se veía bastante irritado y enfadado

- Quédate en donde estas, Weasley- dijo prácticamente ordenándome

- Tú no eres mi papa para ordenarme nada- respondí sin detenerme. Pero ya era tarde estaba demasiado cerca de mi, que logro sujetarme del brazo y detenerme, forceje con el unos segundos intentando que me soltare pero como siempre fue en vano. Me sujeto tan fuerte de mis brazos y me arrastro hasta chocar contra la pared y puso su cuerpo prácticamente apretando el mío- Suéltame- grite molesta- No ves que me lastimas

- Lo único que veo es que te comportas como una cualquiera- escupió con mucha maldad

- Que dices idiota- respondí indignada en voz alta- A quien llamas cualquiera?

- A ti, a quien mas- intentaba zafarme de su agarre pero el era tan fuerte estaba seguro que después tendría moretones en mis muñecas- Porque coqueteas con todo el mundo?- pregunto irritado

- Yo no coqueteo con nadie- contradije- Estas loco. Y ya suéltame!

- Eres una mentirosa- respondió- Te observo, no hay que estar ciego. Potter, luego Diggory, Zabini y para terminar Thomas. Que acaso te gustan todos

- Claro que no. Ellos son solo mis amigos- me sentía tan rara, parecía una chica dándole explicaciones a su novio celoso

- Porque me mientes en la cara Ginevra- esta tan enfadado que no dejaba de gritarme- Que acaso no entiendes que no me gusta que se acerquen a lo que es mío

- Yo no soy tuya- refute- Que acaso crees que soy un objeto para tratarme como quieras.

- Tú eres mi novia, cuando lo vas a entender

- Nunca!- grite desesperadamente

- Entonces vas a tener que entenderlo por las malas

Apretó mas su cuerpo contra el mío y su rostro se acerco también. Estaba asustada y agitada por la situación, mis vanos intentos de liberación no funcionaron, luego de resistirme no consiguiendo nada, sentí su boca sobre la mía, su beso era tan fuerte, yo no quería que me besara pero el era tan insistente que termine por dejar que lo hiciera, solo que esta vez la sensación que me produjo no fue de desagrado como las veces anteriores, tampoco estaba feliz pero por alguna extraña razón tampoco lo rechace como pensé al inicio. Tengo que admitir que era un gran besador, su boca se movía al compás de la mía perfectamente, primero era un beso fuerte y luego lo suavizaba de manera mas calmada, lo repitió una y otra vez.

Me beso un largo rato hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire, ambos agitados y acelerados pero yo estaba sonrojada por la actitud que tome hace unos segundos dejando que me besara de esa manera, por fin el me soltó y se alejo unos centímetros de mi

- Tengo que irme- dije intentando alejarme, toda esta situación me estaba volviendo loca, porque Malfoy es una persona tan rara primero actúa de manera egocéntrica y violenta, como todo un Malfoy y de repente me bese de una manera que me hace sentir un millón de cosas, quería correr pero el no se movía- Por favor déjame pasar

- No- se limito a contestar- Ya pensaste lo que te dije ayer- supongo que se refería a ser su novia

- No puedo hacer lo que me pides- conteste sin mirarlo

- Porque no?- no tenia ninguna excusa, pero por mi mente se cruzo el ofrecimiento de Dean Thomas, dude unos segundos si utilizar el pretexto que se me ocurrió pero el me esperaba expectante así que viendo que no me quedaba otra

- Es que tengo novio- conteste tímidamente. Estaba mintiendo pero si es por una buena razón no creo sea tan malo o si?- Es Dean T homas

- Que?- contesto molesto- Estas mintiendo otra vez

- No- asegure- Es que no quería contártelo porque sabia que ibas a molestarte- el puso una cara poco agradable y estoy seguro que no me creía nada de lo que le decía

- Porque nadie esta enterado de tu relación con el?

- Soy una persona muy reservada y el también- su rostro era una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa

- Lo que dices es muy raro- contesto molesto- Porque dejaste que te besara?

- No me diste opción- afirme molesta- Además recuerda que aun tienes algo que es mío- le recordé, porque quien se creía, yo solo dejo que me bese debido a que tiene mis deberes y siempre me esta amenazando. Después de dudarlo unos segundos pero luego su rostro cambio

- Esta bien- agrego con una cara relajada- Te creo- puse una gran sonrisa por sus dicho

- En serio? Digo… Que bueno porque no quiero tener problemas con mi novio

- Y no los tendrás- aclaro con una sonrisa- No me he enojado, para tu suerte- fruncí el seño por su comentario- Pero te confieso que hasta siento un poco de pena por Thomas

- Y eso porque?

- Porque va sufrir la humillación de saber que su novia lo dejo para estar conmigo

- Que? No, no voy a dejar a Dean

- Claro que si o quieres que algo que de seguro vas a lamentar. Como tirar tus hojas o lastimar a Zabini ¿Cuál de las dos prefieres?

- Ninguna, sabes que no quiero ninguna- contesta moletas

- Entonces sabrás que tienes que hacer

- Que?- pregunte, sabia a que se refería pero prefería pasar por distraída

- Terminar con Thomas!- grito- Que mas!

- Pero con que excusa

- Dile que se enamoraste del chico más lindo y popular del colegio

- Quien?

- Como que quien?- repregunto molesto- Obviamente estoy hablando de mi, conoces a alguien mas lindo?

- Bueno…

- No digas tonterías- interrumpió- Soy el mas lindo de la escuela y por eso eres muy afortunada de tenerme

- Si tu lo dices- conteste de mala gana

- Entonces esta decido- afirmo- Déjalo, pero trata de no hacerlo llorar

- Y eso?- cuestione confundida- Desde cuando te importa alguien

- No es que me importa, no me gusta los escándalos. Te imaginas a Thomas viniendo a reclamarme porque cree que se saque a su novia. No me dejaría otra opción que tener que darle una lección

- Y como sabes que el no te ganara?

- Por favor, si es un idiota. A quien le puede ganar ese tonto

- Creo que eres un poco engreído

- No, no lo soy- aseguro con una sonrisa- Soy muy buen observador, nada mas

- Y hablando de eso, que hablabas con Diggory

- Ehhhh, nada

- Hablaron mucho tiempo para no hablar nada

- Me pregunto cosas. Nada muy importante

- Pensé que te había dicho que no me gusta compartir

- Y eso a mi que?

- Porque eres tan obstinada. Sabes que no te conviene

- Y tu porque eres tan insistente, si sabes que nunca te obedeceré

- Aprenderás con el tiempo

- No lo creo

- Ya lo veremos. Me gustan los desafíos Ginevra- dijo apoyando su mano en mi mejilla mientras lucia una sonrisa soberbia causándome tanta moleste

- Ya puedo irme?

- Claro. Pero antes no se te olvide que este fin de semana tenemos tienes que ir conmigo a Hogsmeade, quiere que los chicos te vean

- Estas loco- reclame- En primer lugar ya tengo con quien ir y en segundo lugar todavía ni mis amigos ni mi hermano saben nada. No puedo pasearme contigo como si nada frente a ellos

- Claro que podrás y con respecto a lo otro ya sabes que hacer

- Eres un odioso

- Aprende a amarme MI AMOR- dijo arrastrando las palabras

- No me llames así- conteste hastiada

- Solo intento ser cariñoso, no te gusta?-

- Claro que no

- Solo quiero ser bueno contigo- volvió a apretarme contra la pared- También puedo ser malo. Pero dime a ti cual de los dos te gusta?

- Ninguno

- No mientas- me dijo al oído- Se que te gusto. Yo lo siento cuando te beso- se acerco peligrosamente a mi y se quedo inmóvil con su rostro a 2 centímetros de mi boca. La situación me asustaba pero al mismo tiempo me impactaba, estaba segura que solo quería demostrar que era cierto lo que el me decía.

- No es cierto- pude articular

- Entonces te lo demostrare- me beso otra vez de una manera muy dulce, extraño en el. Pero lo peor que esta vez le correspondí de la misma manera y con eso me indicaba que estaba ganando la batalla, nos besamos hasta que escuche la voz de alguien gritando mi nombre

- Ginevra Molly Weasley!- era Ron- Que demonios se supone que haces con ese?- empezó a acercarse ya que estaba en la otra parte del pasillo mientras Draco se separaba de mi con una gran sonrisa

- Te dije que te ayudaría- declaro- Ahora ya no tendrás problemas para ir conmigo el fin de semana- inmediatamente me moleste e indigne por sus dichos

- Quieres decir que sabias que mi hermano vendría?

- Claro- aseguro descaradamente- Si yo lo invite- en eso momento podía matarlo si hubiera tenido oportunidad- Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir te tus palabras

- Te odio

- No me gusta que digas esas cosas, no ves que lastimas mis sentimientos- contesto comenzando a reír

- Esto no se va a quedar así

- No puedes hacer nada. Te espero mañana a las 9 en la puerta y se puntual por favor, no me gusta esperar

- Eres tan desagradable que podría golpearte- afirme totalmente molesta

- Eres muy adorable cuando te enojas- dijo intentando tocarme pero yo lo aparte

- No te atrevas a tocarme- grite molesta

- También me gustas cuando te pones así

- Lárgate de una vez- ordene. El solo se limito a sonreír y obedecer, pero antes de irse volvió hacia mi

- Ah, se me olvidaba. Toma- me entrego una hoja y para mi sorpresa era parte de mi tarea

- Es mi tarea

- Claro, te dije: una hoja un beso. Era un trato y un Malfoy si sabe como respetar un trato- no entendía a este chico, que era bipolar o algo por el estilo

- Gracias

- No es nada MI AMOR

- Mnnnnnn odio que hagas eso

- Lo se y por eso me encanta hacerlo- me beso en la mejilla y comenzó a alejarse

- Eres un cobarde- grite molesta pero el solo reía.

Al final me dejo sola contra mi hermano furioso que venia con los ojos llenos de rabia

- En eso si tienes razón- afirmo Ron totalmente sacado de la furia- Es un cobarde, pero la pregunta es que haces con el? Y peor besándose?- iba a contestar pero no me dejaba- Que acaso te volviste loca? Tenias algún problema? Estas hechizada? O es que acaso te gustan los retrasados? …- y siguió y siguió sin que pudiera decir nada. En ese momento maldije una vez más mi suerte.

Porque tengo un hermano loco, mis amigos que dicen tonterías contantes sobre los chicos con los que me frecuento, muchos chicos que no estoy segura si quiero y para culminar un novio que ni siquiera pedí. La verdad es que pensé que este año seria para demostrar lo valiente y fuerte que soy y ahora solo demuestro lo extraña que me he vuelto. Solo espero que el fin de semana no sea tan nefasto como este día.

…**.**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE. VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE ME COMENTARON MI HISTORIA**

LupisprincesS

Pansy1745

mayura sakatomo 1

**Y disculpen por demorar tanto en actuliazar. **


	7. Michael Corner y

**Invisible: Corner Michael y**…

El día era muy frio, pronto el invierno caería bruscamente y la nieve se hará presente, observo los campos desiertos de Hogwarts, con grandes árboles ya sin hojas encima, el lugar está muy tranquilo, es sábado y es muy normal ya que la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigen a Hogsmeade o tal vez a realizar actividades grupales, pero yo a diferencia de todos voy a cavar mas mi fosa de entierro, o mejor dicho a tener una cita con Draco Malfoy y mientras lo hago mis pensamientos se trasladan a los últimos sucesos que acontecieron en mi vida. Últimamente me ha sorprendido mi capacidad para meterme en problemas. Primero pierdo mi tarea, luego sufro las consecuencias de lidiar con Malfoy y por ultimo lo de mi hermano.

El día en que Ron nos vio besándonos casi sufre un triple infarto, además de gritarme lo suficiente como para quedarse sin voz, estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera me dijo explicarle la situación, y para culminar se lo contó a todo el mundo sin dejarme dar mi versión de los hechos. Así que ahora, todo el mundo sabe que salgo con Malfoy, provocando que las cosas solo se complicaran, las chicas de Slytherin me odian mas de lo que ya me odiaban, mis amigos como Harry, Hermione y Neville no quieren hablarme porque dicen que los decepcione, al igual que Ron y los gemelos que de seguro ya han enviado una carta a mis padres informado acerca de mi nueva situación amorosa. Pero lo peor son los murmullos en los pasillos, es increíble rapidez con la que se esparce un chisme en este colegio, nunca lo había notado hasta ahora, lo malo es que tuve que enterarme porque yo soy el cuento del momento, es tan horrible.

Estoy tan avergonzada, cada vez que camino por algún lugar todos me dan miradas; desaprobatorias, de sorpresa o recelo, los comentarios que oigo cotidianamente son; "es ella, la chica Weasley que parecía ser tan mojigata", "es esa la tonta que conquisto a Draco, ni siquiera sé que le vio", "antes ni siquiera existía y ahora simplemente muestra las garras, quien lo hubiera pensado de la pequeña Weasley".

He pasando seriamente en que hacer al respecto, pero ninguna idea buena viene a mi cabeza, tal vez si solo espero a este fin de semana que nos citemos en Hogsmeade y si tengo suerte me devolverá la ultima hoja de mi tarea, entonces le diré hasta nunca y no volveré a verlo jamás, o por lo menos no como novio, luego le contare a todos cual era la verdad y listo, era mi única opción y por ende la mejor.

Por fin llego a la puerta del colegio con una cara de resignación y cansancio, anoche prácticamente no dormí nada recapacitando en mis problemas, aproveche el tiempo en que no podía descansar para adelantar tareas que me dejaron durante las semanas porque sino mantenía mi cabeza ocupada en algo pronto iba a morir de tanto pensar, me siento en el escalón de la escalera esperando a mi supuesta cita y mirando hacia el horizonte

- Te puedo acompañar?- pregunta una voz suave detrás de mi provocando que me volteara a verlo, ahí parado con una gran sonrisa estaba Cedric

- Si quieres- conteste apenada, sé muy bien que él sabe acerca de Malfoy y de solo pensar que piensa de mí la vergüenza se apodera de mi cuerpo. Él toma asiento a mi lado mientras yo evito mirarlo a los ojos por mi cobardía

- Te vez triste- comenta mirándome- Que hace que una chica tan linda, este en ese estado?- su pregunta hace que levante la cara y lo mire, sus ojos son muy lindos al igual que sus ojos demostrándome lo guapo que es, pero lo que más me impresiona no es su belleza sino que si expresión parece ser muy sincera- Te sucedió algo malo?- dice sin dejar de mirarme

- Porque me hablas?- cuestiono totalmente sorprendida- Porque te interesa lo que me pasa?- prosigo con muchas dudas en mi cabeza- No deberías odiarme como todo el colegio- declaro agachando la cabeza

- Y porque haría eso?- contesta con una gran sonrisa- No entiendo porque debería odiarte. Además te equivocas cuando dices que todo el colegio te odia. Yo no te odio- afirma, lo miro sorprendida e impactada al mismo tiempo

- Lo dices en serio- responde con mucha incredulidad por sus dichos- Después de lo que te hice, aun así no me odias?- pregunto con una mueca de intriga, mientras el solo soltaba una sonrisa

- Si lo dices por la salida de hoy- contesto con mucha amabilidad- No me molesta. Entiendo que tu novio no te deje salir con otras personas, es normal. A nadie le gusta que su novia salga con otros y menos siendo tan linda como tú- su comentario hizo que mis mejillas ardieran sonrojadas pero lo peor es que también provoco que me avergonzara más aun porque no entendía como alguien tan podía ser tan bueno y comprensivo

- El no es mi novio- dije sin pensar

- Pero yo vi- responde logrando que me quedara callada y muy sorprendida- Vi como te besaste con Malfoy en los pasillos, también vi como tu hermano se enfureció por eso, me pareció que exagero un poco, no crees?

- Lo siento- contesto, en verdad me sentía terrible por tener que hacerle pasar esto a Cedric, así que me pareció que era justo disculparme- Yo no quise que las cosas fueran así, simplemente….- dije titubeando- Nada salió como esperaba y me siento terrible por hacer todo esto- concluí cansada y agobiada por la situación

- No tienes que ser tan dura contigo- respondió con una voz muy dulce- La vida no siempre es justa, pero siempre puede darnos buenas sorpresas, no crees?- me pregunta

- Tal vez- conteste reflexionando, porque con todo lo que me pasa, realmente me doy cuenta los giros que pueden tomar tu vida sin que uno pueda detenerlo

- A Malfoy le gusta mucho- comento el mirando hacia al horizonte dejándome muy sorprendida

- Debes estar bromeando- afirme con molestia

- Lo digo en serio- contesta el con una gran sonrisa- Cuando vi ese día a Malfoy me di cuenta que el en verdad le gustas. Pero no es solo eso, es algo mas, su forma de mirarte o tal vez de tratarte, no se…- dice divagando- Es algo, algo que no se ve a simple vista

- No entiendo- respondo con incertidumbre

- Lo entenderás

- No creo que eso suceda- contesto con total sinceridad- El es tan desesperante, parece tener una personalidad bipolar que me vuelve loca. Y no solo eso, siempre es tan soberbio y egoísta, me hace sentir, un no sé qué cosa- agregó frustrada y nerviosa- A veces quisiera golpearlo, otras ahorcarlo o simplemente hechizarlo- digo mientras hago gestos muy explícitos sobre que siento por Draco mientras mi acompañante solo me mira y ríe con mucho alegría- Creo que va a volverme loca- confieso

- Eres tan graciosa y divertida, con razón Malfoy te quiere- frunzo el ceño por su comentario

- El no me quiere- contradigo- El solo quiere molestar a mi hermano y arruinar mi vida

- Y como sabes eso?

- Porque lo veo, lo siento o mejor dicho lo presiento- aseguro firmemente- Y lo peor es que lo está consiguiendo- comento frustrada

- Yo no lo veo así, porque creo que nadie hace simplemente por molestar- sus palabras hacen que me quede perpleja mirándolo- Tu no lo sientes cuando estas con él?- su pregunta me saco de mi eje, no sabía que decir, nunca me he tomado la molestia de prestar atención al comportamiento de Malfoy cuando estamos juntos. Lo único que noto es lo odioso que es y lo maniática que me pongo estando a su lado- A ti también parece gustarte- afirma el con una sonrisa sacándome de mis pensamientos

- NO!- grito, negando sus dichos

- Si tu lo dices- contesta el dándome esas miradas de "no lo niegues"

- No me gusta- vuelvo contradecirlo

- Yo no he dicho nada- dice el mientras sigue con una sonrisa picara, consiguiendo que también sonriera, después de eso nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio mirando el horizonte y el hermoso paisaje delante de ambos, hasta que el decide hablar- Pero dime… a quien esperas?

- Mmmm…- digo avergonzada- A Draco- murmuro

- A quien?- pregunta nuevamente por no haberme oído

- Draco- murmuro otra vez tapándome la boca

- A quien?- repregunta

- Draco Malfoy- grito para que me oiga, mientras él se sorprende al principio y luego sonríe

- Pues ya no tendrás que esperar más- dice mirando detrás de mí- Porque ya está aquí- me doy vuelta para encontrarme con Malfoy mirándonos con una sonrisa torcida y una ceja levantada

- Buenos días- saluda con una voz áspera y seca

- Buenos días- devuelve el saludo Cedric

- Hola- contesto un tanto intimidada por la forma en que me mira

- Veo que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien- dice molesto sin dejar de mirarme

- Así es- contesta Cedric- Es que Ginny es muy simpática

- No estaba hablando contigo- responde de muy mala manera- Hablaba con mi novia- afirma con una sonrisa acercándose y pasando su brazo por detrás de mí para sujetarme de manera posesiva- Lamento la demora- me dice ignorando Cedric, luego se inclina y me besa lentamente logrando que el hufflepuff se incomodara, cuando termina mira al chico con una sonrisa soberbia- Sigues aquí?- le pregunta, es tan grosero que no sé cómo es tan popular entre las chicas, si se comporta como un completo idiota

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya- dice Cedric apenado

- Ya era hora- contesta el rubio, logrando que yo casi lo matara con la mirada

- Lo siento- digo avergonzada por el comportamiento de Draco- Y gracias por lo que me dijiste- el solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza para luego comienza a alejarse- Porque eres tan malo?- pregunto a Draco que todavía conserva esa sonrisa de imbécil petulante

- No tuve opción, el es un idiota y tenía que ponerlo en su lugar

- Porque?

- Por andar de galán con mi novia- contesta como si fuera algo obvio- Y tu porque le permitiste que se te acercara?

- Estaba triste y el solo quiso ser amable- respondo furiosa comenzado a caminar para alejarme de él- Porque piensas que todo el mundo es como tú, que siempre tienes dobles intenciones. Hay personas que son muy amables y les gusta ayudar a los demás. Nada más que eso!- le grito sin detenerme, oigo sus pasos que me siguen

- No me grites Weasley- contesta molesto- Y detente ahora mismo

- No quiero- digo sin importarme nada- No eres mi padre para decirme que tengo que hacer- pero mis vanos intentos no sirven de nada ya que Malfoy es mucho más rápido que yo y en tan solo unos minutos, el ya estaba frente a mi algo agitado y muy irritado, me tomo del brazo para que me detuviera

- Te dije que te detuvieras- me dice cansado, ambos nos miramos directamente a los ojos, seguíamos agitados pero el se veía bastante molesto

- No tengo porque hacerte caso- dije con mucha frustración

- Claro que si- me contradice- Ni siquiera sé porque estas molesta. No me digas que te gusta Diggory?- pregunto encrespado apretando me brazo mas fuerte

- Claro que no- contesto zafándome totalmente enfurecida- Pero tampoco me gusta que lo trates como lo hiciste. El solo quiso ser agradable contigo, porque vio que estaba afligida, no sé porque eso te molesta

- Tu sabes porque me molesta- dice con una mueca de irritación- Y en primer lugar, porque estabas así?- no me di cuenta que en vez de hablar como dos personas civilizadas, estábamos en medio del camino a Hogsmeade gritando como dos locos, solo caí en cuenta cuando varios alumnos empezaron a pasar por donde nos encontrábamos, y muchas eran chicas que murmuraban cosas y se reían- Y ustedes que ven?- les grito Draco para que siguieran su camino- Si perdieron, puedo usar mi varita para que lo encuentren - los amenazo logrando que todos salieran huyendo despavoridos, pero eso no evito que me sintiera muy humillada y avergonzada, mis ojos se cristalizaron iba a explotar- Es por ellos que estas así?- pregunto confundido- Por eso estas por llorar- dijo con suspicacia- Por favor Weasley- agrego con una sonrisa incrédula- Ellos son basura y digan lo que digan no tienes porque sentirte mal. Solo sienten celos de ti, tan solo son todos unos idiotas, inservibles e inútiles y no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada de lo que digan- concluyo sin darle mucho importancia al tema

- Pero no son solo ellos- conteste limpiándome las lagrimas que intentaba ocultar- Todos mis amigos y mis hermanos están molestos conmigo. No quieren hablarme, me ignoran y si me ven es para darme miradas horribles o despreciativas, en especial Ron

- Siempre supe que era un tarado- contesta con desprecio- Déjalo y ya se le pasara, cuando vea que es inútil que se resista se cansara y te volverá a hablar- dice sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

- Pero él es mi hermano, ellos son mi familia y me duele que me hagan eso- respondo casi desesperada, sin entender porque él no le da importancia a algo así

- La familia es estúpida- responde indiferente- Nunca se obtiene nada bueno de ella- no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo, Draco de verdad odia a su familia, puede existir alguien que no quiera a la suya?- No me mires así- me reprocha, de seguro mi mirada lo sorpresa e incomprensión lo incomoda y disgustas- Solo dije la verdad- agrega molesto- Nunca debes confiar en nadie que no sea en ti mismo, los demás solo son cosas que se pueden utilizar, en especial la familia- concluye con mucha frialdad

- No hablas en serio?- pregunto confundida

- Por supuesto- lo observo unos segundos, el silencio es mortal, ninguno de los dos dice nada, ni se atreve a moverse, aun sigo aturdida por sus palabras, siempre he pensado que es una persona fría y calculadora, pero pensé que aun así amaba y se enorgullecía de su familia, y me sorprende enterarme que es todo lo contrario. El toma de mi mano tirándome para que nos encaminemos hacia nuestro destino; Hogsmeade- Vamos- oigo que dice molesto.

Caminamos un poco, el silencio reina entre ambos, su mano guía a la mía, pero por primera vez desde que estoy tan cerca de él, siento que estamos más lejos que nunca, porque para mí nada de lo que dijo hace unos minutos atrás puede ser verdad. La familia es algo tan importante en tu vida, y me cuesta concebir que para alguien no lo sea, ahora lo miro y siento algo de pena, porque que puede haberle hecho su familia para que el la desprecie. Muchas cosas vienen a mi mente

- Porque?- digo con miedo, corriendo el riesgo de saber que no contestara

- Porque qué?- pregunta el sin detenerse, sin siquiera mirarme

- Porque piensas algo tan horrible?- pregunto preocupada, el se detiene y me mira

- Te refieres a lo que dije de las familias?- cuestiona mientras yo solo me limito a asentir con la cabeza- Porque es la verdad, por lo menos para mí, es así- dice con un dejo de tristeza, puedo verlo en su mirada y en su voz. Y por un minuto me pregunto si de verdad el que tengo frente a mí, es Draco Malfoy. Iba a contestarle pero oigo los pasos y las risas de personas que se acercan a nosotros, ambos miramos en dirección hacia donde proviene el sonido, para encontrarnos con el trió dorado dirigiéndose hacia donde nos encontramos.

Harry, Hermione y mi hermano vienen riendo y jugando entre los tres, en sus caras se ve regocijo y alegría, que cambia rotundamente al notar que nosotros nos encontramos en el camino, veo la cara de fastidio de mi hermano, la de decepción de Hermione pero la de Harry es rara, tal vez este alucinando para se ve molesto, algo así como celoso o eso creo, o simplemente me estoy volviendo paranoica.

-Veo que la nueva pareja de Hogwarts se muestra con mucha alegría- dice Ronald con mucha ironía- Parece que perdiste la vergüenza Ginevra- agrega mirándome con mucha desilusión- Te muestras con serpientes y a plena luz del día, como si fuera algo para enorgullecerte

- Basta Ron- intenta silenciarlo la castaña

- No me calles Hermione- le responde de muy mala manera- Sabes que solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Y no digas que tu no lo piensas- le reprocha, ella se queda callada, lo que demuestra que mi hermano dice la verdad y eso si que me duele en verdad- Como pudiste hacernos esto Ginevra? Salir con alguien como este tipo?- agrega con desprecio

- Yo…- digo tartamudeando

- Nunca cierras tu boca comadreja- interviene Draco dejándome sorprendida- Al parecer eres un idiota, ignorante que no sabe nada. Ser pobre también te afecto la cabeza- dice con una sonrisa soberbia

- No moleste a Ron- lo defiende Harry- Por lo menos el no es una serpiente que escupe su veneno a cualquiera, así que tú y tu novia- dijo con desprecio mirándome- Puede irse a otra parte a seguir besándose o a lo que sea que hacen juntos- concluyo con desprecio, su voz era tan despreciativa que en verdad hirió mis sentimientos, en ese momento no reconocí a mi amigo Harry Potter, sino a un tonto que juzga sin saber, lo cual me irrito de sobremanera, pero al parecer también a mi acompañante porque le contesto inmediatamente

- Y a ti quien te pidió opinión cara rajada… Acaso estas celoso?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa de burla- Además lo que mi novia o yo hagamos- prosiguió tirándome hacia él para abrazarme- No es de tu incumbencia, así que vete por ahí a llorar por tu miserable vida o a pasar tiempo con los inadaptados de tus amigos. Ya que solo para eso sirves- las palabras de Draco eran duras y muy maliciosas, las de Harry también fueron iguales hacia mí, pero eso no quita que el rubio no tenía que ser tan desagradable con el amigo de mi hermano. Aunque siendo un Slytherin no me sorprende, ya que su lema es "ojo por ojo". Draco solo se reía de ellos mientras que Ron le pedían al moreno que no le diera importancia y Hermione lo miraba con tristeza por el estado en el que se había puesto, luego de dejar de mirar a su amigo miro furiosa a Draco y llena de furia en sus ojos le contesto

- No sé de qué te alabas Malfoy, si tus padres son unos asquerosos Mortífagos, además de seguro toda la fortuna que dices tener debe estar manchada y debe ser sucia

- Es cierto- la acompaño Ron- Tal vez Harry no tenga mucho, pero nos tiene a nosotros que somos sus verdaderos amigos, tu jamás sabrás que es eso- dice burlándose de Draco- Nadie te quiero por quien eras, solo por tu repugnante dinero y posición social. Hasta tus padres deben querer por obligación- no podía creer el nivel de agresividad esta conversación había tomado, Draco había sido muy duro, pero mi hermano y su amiga castaña llegaron a un punto demasiado terrible. Mire a mi acompañante para notar que su mirada se había tornado vacía, fría y furiosa al mismo tiempo, con una aurora de amargura, y en vez de contestar se quedo callado mirándoles como tratando de aniquilarlos, sabía que sus palabras en verdad le habían pegado en el fondo de sus corazón. El me defendió así que era de devolverles el favor

- Ron! Hermione!- grite reprendiéndolos con mucha molesta, hasta me recordé a mi madre en un momento- Como puede decir cosas tan horribles?- les pregunte muy indignada- Ustedes que dicen todo el tiempo que los de Gryffindor son mejores que los de Slytherin- les recordé- Ahora ven que no están tan lejos de ellos

- Tu cállate- contesto molesto Ron- Solo lo defiendes porque ahora estas enroscada con esta serpiente- me grita enfurecido y haciendo sentir muy humillada- No puedo creer que seas mi hermana- oír esas palabras provocan que quisiera llorar desesperadamente, pero algo alguien me abraza fuertemente para que ellos no lo notaran

- Es cierto, no sé cómo puede ser tu hermana- reafirma los dichos de Ron- Ella no se parece en nada a ti. Es hermosa, divertida y sobre todo goza de mucha inteligencia. Y déjame decirte, que la única que debería estar avergonzada de algo es ella. Y es de ti!- dije dejando en claro todo y dejando perplejos a todos, incluyéndome, porque jamás me hubiera imaginado que Malfoy diría algo así de mi.

Toma mi mano y nos encaminamos hacia nuestro destino desde el inicio; Hogsmeade. Solo que esta vez acepto su agarre de muy buena manera, fue tan dulce que siento que debo estar muy agradecida hacia él, y mientras caminamos recuerdo las palabras que cruce con Cedric y pienso, "¿en verdad le gustare mucho a Draco?".

Los minutos transcurrieron rápidamente y pronto nos encontramos en el pueblo, ninguno dijo ni una palabra después de la discusión con los chicos, para mi sorpresa el no aparto mi mano en ningún momento y eso no me molesto para nada, es más me hizo sentir muy feliz de una manera que jamás he sentido, seguramente soy solo una tonta por pensar algo así, sabiendo con quien estoy tratando, aun así no me importo, no es un pecado que solo por esta vez deje que mi mente fantasee, o si?

-Tengo cosas que comprar- me dije sacándome de mis pensamientos- Tu puedes hacer tus cosas y nos encontramos en una hora en las tres escobas- prosigue sin mirarme, no digo ni una palabra, porque no podía decirle que no tenía nada que hacer, todos mis amigos me ignoran y para culminar mi mala suerte Luna hoy estaba muy enferma y se quedo en el castillo a descansar- Entonces nos vemos- concluye dándose media vuelta y empezando a alejarse mientras yo me quedo parada mirando cómo se va, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que de repente se detiene, vuelve su vista hacia mí y frunce el ceño al parecer tratando de entender porque yo seguía ahí parada. Regresa y me mira detenidamente, yo me siento muy nerviosa así que solo me limito a darle una sonrisa- Porque no te vas?- me pregunta

- Ehhh- contesto o por lo menos eso creo que hago- No tengo nada que hacer- admito avergonzada- Mis amigos no me hablan y la única que lo hace está enferma, así que estoy sola- comento un tanto triste- Pero no te preocupes- digo para que incomodarlo- Tu puedes hacer tus cosas tranquilo, yo veré que hago por ahí

- No me preocupo, porque lo haría?- contesta con esa sonrisa déspota, ahí esto siendo otra vez un idiota, odio esos cambios de aptitud tan dramáticos

- Tienes razón, no tienes por qué preocuparte- contesto de la manera más odiosa que puedo- Si me disculpas me voy- agrego caminando hacia otro rumbo, pero en se posa frente a mi impidiendo mi paso- Y ahora que quieres?- pregunto molesta

- Dijiste que no tienes nada que hacer

- Si, y qué? Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia, así que por favor déjame pasar

- Quédate conmigo- lo miro sorprendida, acaso este chico sufre síndrome de doble personalidad, un minuto es bueno, agradable y al otro se transforma en una rata despreciable, no entiendo sus cambios

- Porque haría algo así?- cuestión irritada- Para que me termines de volver loca o tal vez para burlarte más de mi

- Porque estas enojada ahora?- pregunto con una sonrisa de simpatía que solo provoca que me enfurezca aun mas

- Como que porque? Odio cuando te haces el inocente- admito totalmente indignada

- Me gusta cuando te enojas- dice entre risas, luego extiende su mano- Vamos- me dice con una sonrisa muy dulce- Quiero que me acompañes a comprar unos cosas- lo miro dudosa si aceptar su petición, porque no estoy dispuesta a seguir con esos raros juegos que le gusta jugar

- No quiero- respondo cruzando los brazos- Vete solo

- No te comportes como una niña caprichosa- responde burlándose de mi- Vamos. Para que te vas a quedar aquí sola. Es mejor que me acompañes

- Prefiero estar sola, que estar contigo para que todo el tiempo me tratas como un trapo viejo. Vete solo y déjame en paz- digo firmemente

- Como quieras- dice molesto dándose media vuelta y empieza a encaminarse nuevamente, yo sigo parada ahí sin decir ni una sola palabra, por fin se pierde de mi vista, y procedo a suspirar cansada y frustrada, me siento en uno de los pórticos de una tienda sin saber a qué hacer, ni a donde ir.

Pasan unos segundos, y estar sentada me provoca mucho frio. Me quedo mirando el pintoresco pueblo, muchos niños de Hogwarts caminan por las calles en grupo, riendo y divirtiéndose, todo lo contrario a lo que yo hago. Observo y observo, pero una extraña sensación me invade, presiento que también soy objeto de observación de alguien y al girar mi cabeza para la izquierda de donde me encuentro y veo a un chico que ya he visto con anterioridad.

Michael Corner, lo reconozco de inmediato, esta con dos de sus amigos. El me mira detenidamente y me regala una gran sonrisa, provocando que me quedara estática sin saber qué hacer. Parece que quisiera acercarse y eso solo me pone más tensa, no conozco muy bien a este chico pero algo en el no me gusta, es como una corazonada

- Te gusta la soledad Weasley?- oigo decir a una voz detrás de mí, no necesito darme vuelta para saber de quién se trata

- Porque volviste?- pregunto indiferente

- Porque como tu- dice acercándose a posicionándose frente a mi- Soy testarudo y siempre consigo lo que quiero. Y quiero que tú me acompañes

- Yo soy como tu- contradigo sin mirarlo- No soy arrogante, malvado, un dominador y sobre todo no me burlo todo el tiempo de los demás- escucho que él se ríe por todo lo que dije

- Si, eso suena como yo- admite orgulloso- Pero es parte de mis encantos, por eso te gusto o no?

- No me gusta- contesto molesta- Porque crees que es así?- pregunto fastidiada

- Porque me doy cuenta como me miras, como me tratas, como te molestas- dice con su voz seductora y con una gran sonrisa- ¡Yo- Te- Gusto!- dice lentamente- Y mucho

- En tus sueños Malfoy- digo resoplando y cruzando mis manos para que no se me acerque. Giro cabeza furiosa hacia la izquierda nuevamente, no quiera verlo, es mas por mí en esos momentos hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la existencia, pero en vez de encontrar la paz que necesito y suplico, me encuentro con la mirada penetrante de Michael, su rostro sigue fijamente mis movimientos y supongo que también ha visto lo que sucedió con Malfoy, lo que provoca que me sonroje mucho por la vergüenza

- Porque ese idiota te está mirando?- oigo al decir al rubio molesto parado frente a mí- Acoso hablaste con él, mientras no estaba?

- No- respondo incomoda- Pero si fuera así, no tendría nada de malo- aclaro

- Por supuesto que sí- contesta agachándose para quedarse a mi altura- Que acoso te gusta?

- Nooooo- niego rotundamente- Porque piensas que todo el mundo me gusta?

- Porque por alguna razón todo el tiempo le sonríes a tarados que andan tirando baba por ahí mientras te mira- dice tan rápido que apenas puedo traducir sus palabras, está furioso, en sus ojos se ve que sería capaz de ir a golpearlo, no le quitaba la vista de encima y temía que en cualquier momento cumpliera con sus más bajos deseos, logrando ponerme más en ridículo, aun mas! Y yo que pensé que eso no era posible-Voy a preguntarle que le gusta tanto de la vista?- concluye enfurecido levantándose

- No vayas- lo detengo tomando su mano e impidiendo su avance- Quédate aquí, por favor- suplico- Yo nunca hable con él, no sé porque me mira y no me importa, así que por favor quédate- me siento tan mal teniendo que rogarle a Malfoy, pero eso es mejor que tener que lidiar con las consecuencias de esta pelea. Lo bueno es que el parece ceder a mi pedido y me mira fijamente

- Bésame- me dice dejándome perpleja y provocando que mi corazón latiera más rápido

- Porque?- logro articular nerviosa

- Porque quiero que el vea que tu eres mi novia, y de nadie más- afirma- Ahora bésame- me ordena nuevamente. No sé qué hacer, si lo hago terminará jugando nuevamente como él quiere y si no lo hago término de todas formas perdiendo, así que opto por la opción más lógica, besarlo. De todas formas ya lo he hecho antes, me acerco a él y lo tomo de su chaqueta, el se aproxima sujetándome por la cintura y atrayéndome, mis manos tiemblan por los nervios, mientras él dirige una de sus manos a mi rostro.

Mi rostro esta frio a diferencia de sus manos que son puro calor, en cuanto me toca no puedo evitar sentir como me piel se eriza, y mis corazón se agita rápidamente "Eres muy bonita" me dice al oído, nunca en todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me ha dicho algo como eso, es tan extraño escucharlo decir algo así, pero por alguna razón me complace mucho saber que le gusto.

Cuando nuestro labios por fin se juntas la sensación es todavía mucho mejor a todo que estaba experimentando hace segundos, esta vez el beso es dulce y placentero, sin ningún de maltrata o violencia, hasta me hace dudar si es Draco el que me está besando, me cuesta creer que es el chico arrogante y pesado que siempre busca molestarme. No sé cuánto tiempo nos besamos, supongo que hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más, porque cuando terminamos nuestros aliento es pesado y ambos estamos agotados

-Parece que se fue- me dice mientras mira en otra dirección

- Quien?- pregunto porque por un momento me había olvidado de todo

- Corner- responde- El idiota que no dejaba de mirarte, por el que nos besamos- me recuerda

- Ah sí- contesto sintiéndome como una tonta, porque por un segundo pensé que tal vez si hubiera querido besarme por buenas intenciones, como olvido que eso es casi imposible tratando con un Malfoy

- Ya es tarde- oigo que me dice mientras yo sigo pensando en otras cosas- Debemos irnos, sino no podre comprar las cosas que necesito- toma mi mano nuevamente y nos encaminamos hacia una tienda y de repente recuerdo algo

- Te dije que no quería ir- digo intentando zafarme de su agarre

- Y yo te dije que harías de todas formas- me replica- Vamos pelirroja. Para que quieres quedarte ahí sola? Acaso te gustan los acosadores?

- NO!- afirmo

- Entonces solo ven y listo- responde sin que nos detengamos- Te promete que te divertirás- me dice con una sonrisa y voz seductora que usa y que por supuesto no funciona conmigo, o por lo menos eso creo- Nunca te aburres con un Malfoy- me asegura- Siempre tenemos algo divertido que hacer y…

- Si voy vas a dejar de molestarme y callarte- lo interrumpo, oigo que se ríe

- Si- dice con una sonrisa alegre, que provoca que también sonría- Te dije que te parecías a mi- se jacta con superioridad

- Lo que tu digas- contesto cansada de pelear- De todas formas contigo no funciona discutir

- No- responde yendo mas lento para quedar a mi altura- No funciona para nada- y de repente nos detenemos en una tienda- Llegamos- miro el lugar, en el aparador hay una escoba colgada, inmediatamente reduzco que se trata de una tienda de Quidditch, el entra mientras me quedo parada, Draco se detiene y me mira- Porque te quedas ahí parada? Vamos- dice tirando de mi para entrar.

La tienda es muy grande, las paredes son de diferentes colores pasteles, en las paredes hay gran variedad de artículos para jugar Quidditch, también hay banderas de equipos profesionales y muchas imágenes de jugadores famosos que su mueven como si fueran ellos realmente, son bastante lindas y llamativas, me distraigo fácilmente por lo llamativo del lugar porque jamás he entrado a un sitio como este

-No demorare mucho- dice Draco detrás de mi- Solo tengo que comprar algunas cosas

- Para qué?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad sin dejar de mirar el local

- Pronto comenzara una nueva temporada de Quidditch en el colegio, tengo que estar listo. Siempre estoy en el equipo, pronto seré el capitán- concluye con orgullo y mucha soberbia- Voy a si tiene lo que necesito. Quédate cerca- me advierte- No me gustaría que te encontraras otra vez con alguno de tus muchos admiradores- dice con sarcasmo

- Lo que usted diga señor- contesto con ironía y molestia, mientras el solo ríe

- Muy chistosa Weasley - le limita a contestar, para luego caminar hacia por uno de los pasillos de la tienda

Mientras mi acompañante busca sus cosas, me quedo mirando los estantes de la tiendan, están repletos de objetos, pero me llama la atención una escoba puesta en mitad de la tienda, era muy linda y parecía bastante impresionante al igual que su precio, era bastante caro, algo que creo que jamás podre comprar o pedir de regalo a mi familia.

-Te gusta?- pregunta Draco

- Es muy bonita- contesto sin pensar- Jamás he visto una así

- En serio?- pregunta descreído- Yo tengo dos, una en mi casa y otra aquí en el colegio- supongo que para alguien que pertenece a la familia Malfoy, eso es algo fácil, pero para mí, eso sería casi imposible- Haz jugado alguna vez?

- No. Bueno si- corrijo- Pero solo en mi casa con mis hermanos, nunca en un partido real

El se queda callado mientras yo sigo mirando atentamente el objeto, con mucha curiosidad y asombro, es tan lindo, me encantaría tener algo como esto, pero son simples ilusiones, aunque soñar no cuesta nada, por eso prefiero mirarlo e ilusionarme.

-Vamos a tomar algo- me dice Malfoy llamando mi atención- Ya estoy cansado de estar aquí- dice molesto, mientras yo suspiro irritada por lo pesado y fastidioso que puede llegar a ser este chico

- A donde vamos?- pregunto desanimada

- A las Tres Escobas

- Pero todo el mundo va a estar ahí- afirmo, aterrada con la idea de que más gente me veo con Malfoy

- Y eso es bueno no- contesta con una brillante sonrisa- Que la gente vea lo felices que somos como pareja- agrega abrazándome- La pareja perfecta, no te parece?

- No- respondo de mala manera- No veo nada de perfecto entre nosotros

- Ya deja de negar que somos el uno para el otro

- Y tú ya deja de insistir en eso- contradigo, viendo como su gran sonrisa exasperante aparece

- Me gusta hacerte enojar

- A mi me gustaría poder golpearte- digo soltándome de su agarre- Pero como ves, no todo lo que se quiere, se consigue

- Esa regla no se aplica con un Malfoy- responde mientras ambos salimos de la tienda- Recuerda, "un Malfoy siempre…"

- …Obtiene lo que quiere- concluyo con la típica frase que lo he oído repetir un millón de veces- Siempre me la dices y ya estoy cansada- digo agotada de escucharlo

- Entonces eso quiere decir que ya me conoces preciosa- responde con ironía- Ya te has enamora del encanto Malfoy

- Yo no diría eso- contradije- Diría más bien, que has agotado de todos tus dichosos encantos de Malfoy- dije frustrada

- No me gusta mucho tu aptitud Weasley- dice con una mueca de disgusto

- Y a mí tampoco la tuya, pero igual estoy aquí- contesto con fastidio, pero al parecer mi respuesta no fue tomada con mucha simpatía por Malfoy

- Eso fue grosero Weasley- dice con una sonrisa vengativa- Tal vez tenga que demostrarte otra vez, quien es el tiene el poder aquí, no te parece?- inmediatamente me asuste- Que te gustaría que hiciera- dice pensativamente con esa sonrisa malvada plantada en su rostro- Que destruyera a Zabini, o mejor que terminara con tus deberes, o tal vez tenga que obligarte a rogarme frente a todo el mundo y así terminar de humillarte… y puedo seguir y seguir, cual de todas le gusta más pelirroja?- dice tocando mi pelo de forma seductora

- Ninguna- contesto en voz baja

- Entonces que tienes que decir?- pregunta mientras se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro, en mi garganta se forma un nudo, odio estar en este situación, pero sé que él tiene razón, por ahora me tiene en sus manos y no hay nada que pueda hacer

- Lo siento- contesto doblegada, me siento totalmente sometida y humillada, no puede creer que siempre se salga con la suya, cuando hace esta clase de cosas es cuando me recuerda que es un imbécil. El toma mi rostro entre sus manos y luego quiere besarme pero yo aporto mi cara, no quiero que me toque porque en estos momentos lo desprecio más que nunca

- No me digas que te volviste a enojar- su voz es tan odiosa, el es tan odioso, siento que todo el tiempo se burla de mi- No te molestes, solo quiero que entiendas como son las cosas- yo sigo en silencio sin mirarlo, porque ahora mismo sería capaz de patearlo- No dirás nada?- pregunta un poco mas enfadado porque no obtiene respuesta de mi parte- Como quieres- dice muy molesto para luego empezar a caminar para alejarse de mi- Que esperas? camina!- me grita para que lo siga, y otra vez me resigno y comienzo a seguirlo por detrás. El va demasiado rápido, así que tengo que doblar mis esfuerzos para alcanzarlo pero prefiero ir detrás, que junto a él, se ve furioso y se lo dañino y malvado que puede llegar a ser cuando esta así.

Después de caminar unos cuantas cuadras, llegamos a las Tres Escobas, el entra antes de mi, en el lugar hay varias personas presentes del colegio, pero para mi suerte no mi hermano, ni ninguno de mis amigos o ex amigos, la verdad es que no se cómo llamarlos.

-Siéntate- me ordena, mientras lo miro con rabia porque odio que me diga que tengo que hacer- Y ni se te ocurra mirarme así- me advierte, lo observo alejarse hacia la barra para pedir tragos, escojo una mesa un poco alejada de la puerta por si aparecen Ron y los demás, por lo menos desde aquí no tendré que soportar sus caras de odio y decepción.

Espero unos minutos a Malfoy porque esta charlando con alguien en la barra, parece ser otro chico de Slytherin, pronto me siento aburrida porque demora demasiado y empiezo a jugar con mi cabello, ya que lo traigo suelto es muy sencillo.

-Es muy bonito- oigo que alguien de la mesa de al lado dice, levanto la vista y reconozco esos ojos, ya que me han estado mirando con anterioridad, es Michael Corner, que está en la mesa de junto con dos amigos, los tres me miran, yo sigo sin responder porque no entiendo muy bien a que se refiere- Tu cabello- aclara- Es muy bonito. El rojo queda muy bien en ti- dice en forma de cumplido, no sé qué decir, supongo que lo correcto sería agradecer pero a mi mente inmediatamente me viene la presencia cercana de Draco, es muy celoso y posesivo y por hoy ya tuve suficiente de su caprichoso no necesito ni quiero más problemas. Así que doy una mirada hacia donde se encuentra este y así cerciorarme que no está prestándome atención. El continúa su charla tranquilamente, ni ha notado que ellos están hablándome

- Gracias- contesto todavía con dudas si debí hacerlo

- Me recuerdas? Soy Corner…

- Michael- lo interrumpo- Te recuerdo, del tren. Tú me ayudaste- el sonríe complacido por que se quien es

- Si, ese soy- dice con entusiasmo, noto que uno de sus amigos lo golpea- Ah! Ellos son mis amigos Angus y Terry- los presenta, ambos chicos son muy guapos y me sonríen con simpatía para luego hacerme un gesto de saludo, que devuelvo- Y que haces ahí sola?- pregunta

- Espero a alguien- contesto avergonzada, luego miro otra vez a Malfoy, al parecer aun no ha notado nada- Pero al parecer él lo olvido- digo con tono de broma, todos ellos ríen. La mirada del moreno es tan penetrante que me hace sentir acosada, tal vez no debí haber seguido la charla, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones, el había sido amable conmigo en el tren y seria descortés de mi parte no devolver el favor

- Porque entonces no te sientas con nosotros y bebes algo- responde Corner sorprendiéndome

- Es cierto, ven con nosotros- dice su amigo Terry creo

- Vamos!- me invita el otro- No comemos- agrega con una sonrisa seductora

- Son muy amables, pero no creo que pueda. Como les dije espero a alguien y sería muy incorrecto de mi parte hacerle eso- contesto intentando zafarme de la situación- Tal vez en otra oportunidad

- Vamos Ginny- responde Michael- Solo beberemos algo, no haremos nada malo. Además no me digas que prefieres sentarte con Malfoy- dice con una sonrisa- Yo sé que no estás con el por gusto- su comentario hace que mis ojos se amplíen por la sorpresa, acaso el sabe algo- Porque no lo dejas y mejor te sientas con nosotros, que somos 100 veces mejores que ese sucio Slytherin- no sé qué decir

- Y que se supone que intentas hacer Corner?- pregunta la voz de Draco, todos levantamos la vista y lo miramos, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llego- No me digas que pretendes seducir a "mi novia"- dice irónicamente- Claro que en tu caso y en de tus amigos- agrega mirándolos de arriba abajo con desprecio- Solo pueden PRETENDER, porque jamás podrían lograr algo así y menos con esas caras y como están vestidos- se burla, ellos inmediatamente se enfurecen

- Quien te crees que eres Malfoy?- responde el moreno lleno de furia

- Como que quien me creo? Dirás mas bien quién soy, soy un Malfoy, la mejor familia de sangre pura y tu solo un sangre sucia común y corriente. Y ves a esta chica- dice apuntándome a mi- Es mi novia y nunca, jamás se fijaría en alguien tan inferior como tú o tus feos amigos. Y menos después de ser mi novia- agrega con desprecio, pero esto solo provoca que el chico ría con mucho sarcasmo

- No me hagas reír- dice Corner desafiándolo- Ella no sale contigo porque quiera Malfoy- afirma nuevamente, dejando sorprendidos tanto a mí como a Draco- Y no intentes si quiera negarlo- advierte al rubio- Yo lo vi, tú la obligas a ser tu novia porque la amenazas- y en ese momento me quedo helada, a casa el nos vio, tal vez como Cedric presencio nuestra última pelea en el corredor, miro a Draco que tiene una cara neutral y tranquila pero se nota en su mirada que sería capaz de aniquilar Hufflepuff- Así que no creas que eres mejor que nosotros Malfoy- dice con burla

- No sabes de lo que hablas- responde el Slytherin intentando conservar la calma

- Claro que lo se- contesta de muy mala manera- Acaso tu papito no puede comprarte un novia decente y tienes que amenazar a una chica linda como Ginny para que salga contigo- dice burlonamente mientras él y sus amigos ríen- Pobre Draquito, no puede conseguir nada sin su papa o su dinero- lo raro de esta situación no era forma desagradable en que este chico insultaba a Malfoy, sino que me siento muy mal por las cosas que dice, se que para el rubio, el tema de su familia es algo que no le gusta debatir y que este chico diga cosas tan insultantes, delante de todo el mundo, debe estar causándole un dolor terrible- Tal vez cuando te unas al Señor Tenebroso como tu papa, el té de lo que tú no puedes conseguir por tus propios medios- concluyo con una gran sonrisa burlona.

- Tal vez tenga que demostrarte que yo no necesito de nadie para conseguir lo que quiero- contesto el Slytherin lleno de furia, lo vi tomar su varita y apuntar al muchacho directamente al pecho de Corner, inmediatamente mi corazón se acelero, estaba totalmente segura Draco iba a hacer una locura

- Draco, por favor no lo hagas!- suplique- No vale la pena- dije intentando calmarlo- Baja tu varita ahora- roge otra vez, pero nada de eso funcionaba

- No lo harás- lo desafío el estúpido Corner, que al parecer no sabe cuando cerrar su boca- No tienes las agallas. Además si lo haces solo pruebas que digo la verdad- vuelve a burlarse del rubio. No sabía que este chico no tuviera nada de cerebro, que acaso no noto que esta es una pésima situación para fanfarronear. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza al ver a Draco era que en cualquier mataba al Hufflepuff delante de todos, en su mirada se veía que lo tenía totalmente decidido, y para el colmo de mis malas nada se me ocurría para hacerlo desistir, hasta que por fin se ilumino mi cabeza y algo vino a mi mente

- Draco ya deja eso!- dije tomando su mano libre con la mía, el solo me observo expectante de lo que iba a hacer- Déjalo, no le hagas nada por favor. El es un tonto que no sabe lo que dice- agregue mirándolo a los ojos, trate de parecer lo más dulce y amorosa posible- Tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti, que nada de lo que dice este chico es cierto- todos me miraba sorprendidos por lo que dije- Y te agradecería Corner, que no volvieras a abrir tu boca y menos para decir cosas acerca de mi relación con mi novio- agregue dirigiéndome a el moreno, este me miro confundido al parecer mi actuación si era bastante convincente, pero justo cuando estaba totalmente seguro de lo que iba a decir entraron al local Ron, Harry y Hermione, que inmediatamente notaron que algo sucedía y se acercaron a ver entonces las cosas se pusieron realmente difíciles para mi, tenía que seguir con mi mentira pero esto me iba a costar muy caro

- Continua Ginny- dijo el tonto de Corner que de seguro noto que mi hermano y sus amigos estaban ahí y que por eso me había quedado sin habla, dude unos segundo pero ya no tenía otro opción tenía que seguir hasta el final

- Te dije que no te metas con mi novia y conmigo- conteste muy segura apretando muy fuerte la mano de mi supuesto novio- Y sobre todo dejes de decir tonterías, porque Draco jamás me ha obligado a nada, yo soy su novia porque así lo decidí. Así que guárdate tus opiniones y tus comentarios

- Pero Ginny…- intento responder

- Ginny nada- conteste molesta- Para ti soy Weasley- dije con frialdad, me sentía muy mal por tratar así a este chico que no me hizo nada pero que otra opción tenia

- Ya escuchaste a mi novia Corner- dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción- No te le acerques nunca más o si no voy a tener que darte una lección- le advierte- Y agradécele a ella su infinita compasión, porque sino hoy no iba a quedar nada de ti- concluye con mucha soberbia. Mientras miro a mi hermano y mis ex amigos que me miran decepcionados de mi- Vamos Ginevra- me pide Malfoy- Este lugar está lleno de gente inferíos y pobres diablos- toma mi mano y nos encaminamos a la puerta, en el camino chocamos con mi hermano, pero Draco solo lo empuja para hacerse de lugar y así poder avanzar, yo ni siquiera lo miro porque estoy demasiado avergonzada prefiero salir lo más rápido posible del lugar.

- Estas me las pagas Malfoy- grita Corner furioso

- No me hagas reír- contesta Draco antes de que nos vayamos y procedamos a en volver hacia el castillo.

Ninguno dice nada, pero él no me suelta la mano en todo el trayecto y yo tampoco he hecho el intento de apartarla, tal vez sea por mi necesidad de tener a alguien cerca en estos momentos porque sé que ahora si mi hermano y todos deben odiarme y eso ciertamente deja a mi corazón muy dolido. Cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta Malfoy se detiene y por fin me mira

- Porque lo hiciste?- pregunta con inquietud

- No lo sé- contesto confundida- Tal vez sea porque no me gusto la forma en que te trato- el solo se limita a levantar una ceja y sonreír

- Me sorprendes Ginevra. Nunca pensé que una Weasley me defendería. La vida da muchas sorpresas- dice recordándome la frase que me dijo Cedric- Entonces…

- Entonces…- respondo mirándolo- Que pasara ahora?

- Nada- contesta tranquilamente- Seguiremos como siempre- no entiendo muy bien a que se refiere, pero lo vi sacar una hoja de su campera- Esto es tuyo- dijo entregándomela

- Mi tarea- conteste feliz- Por fin es mía

- Si, y como ya te dije un trato es un trato- se acerco a mí y me beso lenta y suavemente, de una manera dulce haciéndome sentir de una manera que no esperaba y que por supuesto no estaba en mis planes, cuando nos separamos, el tenia una sonrisa brillante- Nos vemos mañana a la tarde en el campo de Quidditch- concluyo

- Sabes que no tengo que ir si no quiero- conteste, ya no podía ordenarme, no mas

- Pero estoy seguro que ahí te veré- dijo con una sonrisa seductora

- No estés tan seguro Draco Malfoy- contradije con la misma sonrisa

- Iras- afirmo- Y sabes cómo lo sé?

- Como?

- Porque eres como yo- aseguro, mientras se acercaba a mí y me susurraba al oído- Curiosa- dijo con una voz que me hizo estremecer- Nos vemos mañana Weasley- agrego mientras se marchaba- Ah! Y no llegues tarde, porque…

- No te gusta esperar- concluí su estúpida frase, el solo asintió y sonrió

- Adiós mi amor!

- No me llamas así!- grite, pero ya estaba muy lejos para escucharme

Me senté unos minutos en los escalones otra vez, mi vida si que era complicada, pero pienso que soy yo misma quien la dificulta, debí haberme quedado callada y ahora ya me habría librado de Malfoy, pero lo que es peor que pienso que fui yo quien no quiso librarse de él. Y esa idea es mucho más perturbadora que todo lo que me sucede en mi vida.


End file.
